House of Graduation, House of Beginnings
by GSCross
Summary: It's been nearly a year since the prom and Nina and Fabian are still just friends. Only a month is left until graduation but Amber and the rest of the gang aren't gonna let them stay friends. Will they be successful in bringing Nina and Fabian together? Sequel Up: If You Could Fall In Love Again
1. House of Busy

**Chapter One**

In the living room, Mara and Patricia were on the carpet as Amber was lounging on one of the sofas. Mara was doing… homework naturally. Patricia was doing her chemistry diorama and Amber was…well, texting.

"OMG, I can't believe that graduation is only in a month and a half!" Amber squealed as she checked the phone calendar. "There's so much to do! I have to pick clothes, call my mum and dad…"

"Don't forget to study for exams," Mara supplied as she flipped through her textbook.

"Mara!" Amber said in a stern voice. "I can't worry about exams at a time like this! I have a lot to think about!" Amber gasped in shock as an idea occurred to her. "OMG, I am a genius! I'll be right back!"

Amber skipped out the living room as Nina and Fabian had gotten back from the kitchen.

"What's she up to?" Nina asked tiredly for she and Fabian were in charge of cleaning after dinner.

"Who knows?" Patricia replied nonchalantly as she tried to do her diorama. "Darn. Where is Jerome? It's called a pair project not Patricia's project."

"I think Jerome went directly to his room after dinner," Nina said as she flopped down on the sofa beside Fabian.

"Oh, Jerome?" Alfie said as he entered the room through the hallway. "He's in our room finishing up the essay Mrs. Andrews asked him." He sat on the floor beside Patricia. "Hey, Trixie –"

"I told you not to call me that," Patricia snarled at Alfie.

"Fine then, Patricia," Alfie emphasized Patricia's name. "Jerome says he'll help as soon as he finishes the essay which is about...now."

As if on cue, Jerome entered the living room all tired and sleepy. "Sorry, Trixie."

Patricia gave another groan and was too tired to give an angry retort. "Thank God! Just help me finish this up!"

Jerome had started to help Patricia with _their_ project. Mara, on the other hand, had just finished her homework and decided to go to Mick's room to help him with his. Alfie had decided to look for Amber and Nina was… lying on the sofa with her head on Fabian's lap. After an hour, Jerome and Patricia had decided to finish the project early in the morning.

"Night, mate," Jerome said as he wagged his brows at Fabian. "I trust that you'll be sleeping tight."

Patricia slapped Jerome's arm and pulled him towards the door leaving Nina and Fabian in the living room.

"Nina," Fabian said as he shook the sleeping girl. "Wake up. You should sleep in your bed."

As Fabian shook her again, he noticed that she was warm. He then put his hand on her forehead and was surprised and shocked that her temperature was high.

"Nina, you're burning up!" He said astonished. "I'll go call Trudy." Fabian had tried to stand up but realized that Nina was using his lap as a pillow. "Nina, I can't get up."

Nina was deeply asleep and couldn't hear a word he was saying. Fabian gave up and decided to let her sleep and get some sleep himself. He kissed her forehead and tucked in a lock of hair behind her ears. Fabian then closed his eyes and drifted to sleep. His head now filled with Nina and only Nina.

* * *

><p>AN: Awfully sorry. It's my first time. It must've been awful :( Rate & Review. :)


	2. House of Fabina

**Chapter Two**

"Where is Nina?"

Amber entered her room and found no signs of Nina. She had just come from school. She was from Sweety's office. He had approved her idea of a house graduation party. Amber couldn't believe that the party will be in the House of Anubis!

"It's already ten o'clock, I'm sure Trudy had ushered everyone to the rooms already," Amber said thoughtfully.

Trudy now temporarily owned the house when Victor left. He was very much disappointed that he didn't get to drink the elixir and had filed a leave. His return is yet to be known for he didn't leave any note or letter.

Amber now checked every corner of the room only to find nothing. With an idea in her head, she looked for her camera, sneaked out of her room and tiptoed down the stairs. She opened the door to the living room and gasped in shock in what she saw.

"Nina's sleeping on Fabian's lap!" Amber whispered to herself. "This has got to be an improvement for Fabina!"

Amber still couldn't believe the two aren't still together. It's been almost a year since the whole Rufus mayhem. She was disappointed at both of them for not confessing their feelings. Still, that doesn't stop her from trying to push them towards each other. Even Patricia, Mara and the others try to help the matchmaker for they were so sick of them _not_ being together. Joy, who _had_ a small crush on Fabian, helped in pushing them together! _Everyone _was desperate to see some Fabina action.

With a quiet giggle, Amber got her camera and took a picture of the two. Both Nina and Fabian were deeply asleep so neither heard the sound of the shutter. She sneaked back into her room afterwards to avoid waking them up. She had used all her energy in stifling her squeals of happiness for her two friends.

"Oh," Amber yawned. "I am so tired."

Amber changed to her pajamas and got on her bed. She fell asleep almost instantly. She smiled to herself as she dreamed of sweet, Fabina dreams.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if short. :|


	3. House of Goodbyes

**Chapter Three**

Nina had woken with a slight fever on early Saturday morning. She had no idea how she got back in her room but she feels much better.

As she sat up, she saw Amber in the corner of her eye humming happily as she wrote in her pink notebook.

"Amber?" Nina yawned. "What time is it?"

"Oh, the sleeping beauty awakes," Amber grinned happily at her roommate. "It's already eight-thirty, Nina."

"Have you any idea how I got here?" Nina smiled back at Amber. "I remember falling asleep on…" Nina blushed at the memory.

"…on Fabian's lap," Amber finished happily. "He carried you here early in the morning like a princess." Amber squealed as she remembered the scene earlier that morning...

_It was five in the morning and Amber was awake. She had woken up an hour ago and she started planning for the party. She decided that it would be like the Oscars, an awards night._

_Amber had flinched when she heard the door knob twist. She turned around to see a tired Fabian carrying a sleeping Nina bridal style. _

"_Sorry to wake you," Fabian blushed when he saw that Amber was awake. "I fell asleep and forgot that Nina was on…" Fabian trailed off as he turned redder. "Anyway, she has fever and I thought that she should feel better once she sleeps on her bed."_

"_I think she feels better already," Amber blurted out making even Fabian's ears red._

"_Anyway, I guess I'll put her down now," Fabian avoided Amber's knowing gaze._

"_Sure," Amber grinned. "I'll just go to the bathroom." Amber skipped to the bathroom leaving Fabina alone._

_Fabian quietly laid Nina on her bed without waking her up. He then looked at her divine face for what seemed like forever and gave her forehead a kiss unaware of the digital camera placed on Amber's desk._

"It was romantic!" Amber gave out a yawn.

"Did you not sleep?" Nina changed the topic.

"I took a nap," Amber admitted. "I woke up at four and started planning this party for graduation! I asked Sweety and he approved of it giving me the excess funds for the year. I'm making it like Hollywood!"

"That would be nice," Nina said excitedly. "But how would it be like Hollywood?"

"That's a surprise," Amber gave wink and continued scribbling in her notebook.

A knock came from the door and Amber gave out a giggle. "Can you answer it Nina?" Amber whispered. "I'm busy."

Nina confusedly got off her bed and answered the door only to see Fabian standing in front of her.

Fabian wasn't looking at the door and quickly blurted out. "Amber, is Nina awake –"He stopped in midsentence when he looked up to see an amused Nina.

"I'm awake," she pointed out and giggled.

"Well, good morning," Fabian gave out a nervous smile. "T-Trudy wants you to have breakfast so you can feel better."

"Thanks," she smiled at Fabian. "I'll just change."

"Well, see you downstairs," Fabian smiled warmly.

"Yeah, see you," Nina said awkwardly.

"I'll go now," Fabian announced more awkwardly.

"Me too," Nina stammered.

"Bye," Fabian laughed awkwardly.

"Just get going!" Jerome said as he passed by. "I only went to get some materials from Trixie and Mara's room and both of you are still saying goodbye."

Nina stuck her tongue out at Jerome before going back to her room to change.

"Don't be such a prat, Jerome," Fabian glared at Jerome.

"You should be thanking me, mate," Jerome grinned. "Because of me, she's changing now and she gets to eat breakfast before it actually turns to brunch."

Fabian gave another glare at Jerome before going to the kitchen. As he went down the stairs, he smiled slyly to himself. "Thanks, Jerome."


	4. House of Explanations

**Chapter Four**

Nina went to the kitchen after dressing up. She sat on her usual seat as Trudy gave her a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Thanks, Trudy," she said as she took a slurp of the soup.

Trudy smiled at the American and excused herself. "I've got to finish the laundry." Trudy left Nina alone in the dining room.

"'Morning," Nina heard Joy enter the room and sit beside her. "Hey, Nina."

"Morning," Nina greeted back at the brunette.

After the whole Cup of Ankh incident, Victor left the house leaving an extra room which made it possible for Joy to stay in the house. Joy is extremely nice to Nina though she did have a crush on Fabian not so long ago.

"Alright?" Joy asked Nina. "Fabes told us that you were awfully sick last night."

Nina flinched at the word 'Fabes'. She still hasn't gotten used to the fact that Joy and Fabian used to be best friends. "I'm fine, really. Fabian's probably just overreacting about it."

"Am not," Fabian entered the dining area. "Well, this is a surprise!" Fabian noticed Joy in the room. "Joy, you're up early." He said sarcastically.

Joy groaned in reply. "Don't even remind me. I had to finish Jason's special assignment! It still sucks that I am a year late!"

"Well, that's what you get for being a _chosen one_, Joy," Jerome entered the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toast on the table.

"Aren't you supposed to be helping Patricia?" Joy snarled at Jerome and stalked off the room.

"What about breakfast?" Jerome followed after her. "Joy?"

Nina thought she heard Joy faintly reply "not hungry anymore" from the hallway.

"So, how're you feeling?" Fabian broke the silence.

"I'm fine, Fabian," Nina took a sip of soup. "Anyway, thanks for bringing me up. I must have been heavy."

"Yeah, you are," Fabian said jokingly. "You should cut off eating ice cream after dinner."

Nina stuck her tongue out playfully. "I'm not that fat, Fabian."

Fabian just chuckled. "Just go finish your soup before it gets cold."

"It's already cold," Nina pointed out. "It's because you entered the room."

"No, don't go blaming it on me," Fabian grinned and joined the argument playfully.

"I will," Nina said as she swallowed. "You are to blame anyway."

"If you weren't just sick…" Fabian trailed off.

Little did the two know, all their housemates were by the door eavesdropping.

"How can they just talk about… soup?" Amber's pretty face scrunched up as she felt upset about the slow progress of her favorite couple.

"I still don't get it," Joy looked confused herself. "They kissed at prom. How could they not end up together?"

"Well, you see –"Mick started.

"Guys," Mara said suddenly whispered. "Why don't we talk somewhere…else?" She looked at the kitchen where Nina was already finished eating and she and Fabian were heading in their direction.

"I say my room!" Alfie said as the gang rushed into his and Jerome's room.

In Alfie and Jerome's extremely messy room, the group of seven tried to settle themselves in the mess. The girls sat on Jerome's bed which was much… neater than Alfie's while the boys sat on the carpeted floor.

"If they ask," Jerome said as they settled themselves, "say you're helping me and Trixie finish the diorama." He motioned proudly on the finished diorama on the floor.

They all agreed with Jerome's suggestion.

"So…" Joy said when they were all settled. "Is anyone gonna explain anything to me?"

"Which side do you want to know first?" Alfie smirked.

"I want to hear..." Joy trailed off. "Fabes' side. He's much longer of a friend."

"Well, then," Jerome patted Mick's shoulder. "Mick, mate, I leave the storytelling to you."

"Well," Mick grinned. "It all started after prom…"

* * *

><p>AN: R&R. Rate and Review. The next chapter 'House of Flashbacks' will take a wee bit longer to make. :)


	5. House of Flashbacks

A/N: The italicized ones are the flashbacks.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"…after prom…"

"_Good job, mate," Mick gave Fabian a pat on the shoulder. "Nina kissed you!" _

_After the prom king and queen dance, Fabian excused himself for a bit to go the loo. On his way there he was met by a couple of people ready to give their remarks and congratulations about the kiss._

"_She really did," Fabian smiled blissfully. "She kissed me."_

_Bliss is the only emotion in Fabian's mind and heart. The feeling when Nina's and his lips touched is still on his lips. _

"_Fabe-y got kissed by Nina," Jerome and Alfie taunted the blushing boy. Fabian knew they wouldn't just let him get away without receiving a tease or two._

"_Shut up," Mick grinned at the pranksters. "Let him enjoy the moment a li'l bit longer."_

"_Nothing can ruin the moment," Fabian gave out a lovesick smile._

"_Ew!" Alfie exclaimed. "He just got kissed by an American and he's all..."_

_Fabian didn't listen to Alfie's remark. Instead, he found himself stuck with one word: American. Fabian realized that as an American, Nina has different customs. A kiss could mean something else._

"_Hey, Mick," Fabian whispered to Mick so that the other two couldn't hear. "Don't Americans kiss as a greeting?"_

_For a second, Mick couldn't reply. He didn't really know much about American customs. "Don't over think it, mate."_

_Fabian did the opposite. He did over think it. "Excuse me a minute, Mick. I need some... air" He then left the blonde boy worrying after him._

"Well, he thought things over," Mick said to the rest of the gang as he continued to tell the story. "Afterwards, he told me what he thought..."

"_I told her she was beautiful," Fabian said to Mick later that evening. "Maybe, the kiss was a thank you. She didn't tell me she loves me and I didn't say 'I love you' or anything that suggests my feelings…"_

"_Seriously, Fabian," Mick tried to think positive. "Nina's not like that. Let's wait 'til tomorrow and see how she reacts."_

"And Fabian really waited the next day," Mick continued. "But Nina," he glanced at Amber, "didn't really act differently. She was rather…"

"…shy?" Amber tried hopelessly to fill up the blank. "Anyway, I'll tell Nina's side which obviously began after Fabian left her on the stage…"

"_Hey Nina," Amber couldn't get the smile off her face. "Where's Fabian?"_

"_He said he'd go to the lo- bathroom," Nina smiled back at Amber._

"_Well, you sure are glowing," Amber pointed out. "It must be the love."_

"_Maybe it is," Nina said in a trance._

"_Well," Amber looked at Nina hopefully, "aren't you going to tell me what exactly happened? Did he tell you he loves you? Better yet, did he ask you to become his girlfriend?"_

_For a moment, Nina looked crestfallen. She realized that she just kissed a guy and he didn't say 'I love you' instead, he excuses himself to go to the 'loo'. "I am so stupid!" _

"_What do you mean Nina?" Amber grew confused. _

"_He didn't tell me he liked me back nor did I confess my feelings?" Nina exclaimed._

"_So, what's the kiss for?" Amber tried to comfort Nina. "I mean, it's a kiss, right?"_

"_It is," Nina gave a small smile. _

"_Just wait for Fabian and you guys can sort it out," Amber smiled at the girl._

"And she waited the whole night but no Fabian," Amber narrated. "The next day, she waited for Fabian to talk to her but he didn't."

"So, basically, they waited for the other to make the first move?" Joy concluded.

"That's exactly it, Joy," Jerome grinned. "That totally summed up everything they said for the last ten minutes!"

Amber ignored Jerome's remark and continued. "Anyway, the day after prom, Nina received a call saying that her grandma is sick so she went home ASAP."

"And they didn't get to talk about the kiss," Patricia continued. "Nina was too busy taking care of her grandma the whole summer."

"You'll guess what happened next," Mara told Joy. "The next time they met was when Nina returned here for the start of term."

"Both of them 'forgot' about the kiss," Amber glared at Patricia and Mara for interrupting her "Amber story time". "They think that the other only wants to be friends but I know that they still like the other. They're just scared to 'ruin their friendship'. They also forbid us from meddling with their relationship."

"Did they forbid all of you?" Joy suddenly had an idea.

"Now that I think about it," Mick said thoughtfully. "They only think that me and Amber are the only who know."

"But actually," Jerome said with mischief, "everyone had eavesdropped."

"Yep," Alfie grinned. "Jerome and I eavesdropped when Fabian told Mick."

"And Mara and I," Patricia gave a mischievous smile, "overheard Nina discussing it with Amber."

"Honestly," Mara defended her actions. "The dining room isn't the best place to discuss things. You can hear it from the living room."

"So that means," Jerome had an evil though in mind.

"We can totally mess with them," Alfie continued Jerome's phrase.

"This way, Mick and I aren't guilty of anything," Amber concluded. "We aren't breaking are promises."

"So, is this alright?" Mara said. "Is everyone in?"

They all nodded except Amber and Mick who swore to their roommates that they wouldn't meddle at all.

"'Operation: Fabina' has now been executed," Jerome grinned.

"Wait!" Amber said suddenly. "I'll give you guys a deadline. I want them to be together before the graduation party! I have a surprise for them!"

"Graduation party?" Patricia echoed. "When's that?"

"It's the same day as graduation," Amber explained to her housemates. "It's gonna be in this house."

"Well, consider it done, Ambs," Alfie smiled at his girlfriend.

"Anyway, I'll need some help with the party," Amber said to her friends. "Can anyone help me?"

"Well, since I'm supposed to have nothing to do with the operation, I might as well help," Mick said.

"Wait," Joy had thought of a plan. "I know who'll help you with that…"

"Who?" Amber asked Joy curiously as the rest of the gang looked at Joy for the answer.

"Just a few friends I know," Joy grinned.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you wait long? Sorry. Thanks for the reviews, guys! :)


	6. House of Complications

**Chapter Six**

After Nina had finished her soup, she left it on the table and followed Fabian out the kitchen. She did hear a few footsteps but she no one was around except her and Fabian so she had dismissed the thought.

"Where is everyone?" Nina asked Fabian when she found the place strangely quiet. Even as they entered Nina's room, Amber was strangely missing.

"It's a sunny Saturday," Fabian thought up a reason for their friends' disappearance. "They must have gone to town."

"Anyway," Nina said as she realized that there was an awkward silence between them, "are you done with homework?"

"Yeah," Fabian replied uncomfortably for the tension in the air was making him jumpy. "Want me to help you with yours?"

"Oh sure," Nina said as she went to her bag and grabbed her Algebra textbook and put it on the study desk. Flipping through the pages, she looks for the page about equations on radicals and '_i'_. "I don't really understand this part." She pointed on the page she didn't quite get.

Fabian leaned closer to look at the page. His cheek brushed past Nina's locks as he pointed on the paragraph explaining imaginary numbers.

"Yeah," Nina started to get uncomfortable as he moved in closer to read the paragraph.

"Oh sorry," Fabian moved back quickly when he realized that Nina had flinched.

"It's okay," Nina lied as she tucked in a lock of her hair behind her ears. "I'm used to it."

Nina had only lied in the first statement for she _had_ gotten used to it. Ever since the kiss, her relationship with Fabian was strained. It was like it could never return to what it used to be.

Fabian sighed. "Since when we're we like this? We were never uncomfortable when we stayed up in the attic together."

"You're uncomfortable too?" Nina asked Fabian.

Fabian couldn't deny what he just said and just nodded in reply. "Ever since… prom, I've been feeling that there's a wall between us."

"That's true," Nina agreed with Fabian. "I think it's because we never talked about it."

"We never did talk about prom, did we?" Fabian said thoughtfully. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Only if you want to," Nina answered. "I mean, if it's okay with you."

"Well, I'm starting to think that even if it's not okay with me," Fabian started. "We still need to talk about it."

"You're right," Nina sighed. "So, where should we start?"

"I think we should start with our friendship," Fabian said, hiding the sadness in his voice. "I think it's not really friendship anymore if we're uncomfortable about it. I think we should break up."

"Break-up?" Nina echoed. "What do you mean, Fabian?"

"Okay," Fabian laughed nervously. "Maybe, 'break-up' is the wrong choice of words. I think 'cool off' is much more appropriate."

"So, you want to 'cool off' from our friendship?" Nina summarized everything Fabian said.

"That's exactly it, Nina," Fabian smiled sadly. "I mean, I don't know if you've noticed it but we've been acting strangely since the start of term. Sure, we hang out and sometimes it seems like we've returned back to normal but it's only sometimes. Most of the time I feel that the atmosphere is awkward and uncomfortable and I don't like the feeling."

"So, what you're saying is that you want to stop being friends with me?" Nina felt hot tears being formed in her eyes.

"No, it's not like that!" Fabian heard himself exclaim when he saw the tears for he's a softy when it came to tears. "Please, Nina, don't cry." He held Nina in his arms to comfort her.

"Whatever happened to 'I'll never give up on you', Fabian?" Nina's voice had cracked and Nina broke free of Fabian's embrace running out her room in the process.

"Nina!" Fabian ran after her bumping into Jerome and Patricia along the way. "I'm sorry!"

Fabian followed Nina who had run all the way downstairs.

"Well, Jerome," Patricia whispered to Jerome. "I guess, 'Operation: Fabina' isn't easier than we thought."

"What had happened here?" Mara rushed out her room after hearing all the commotion.

"Fabian must have upset Nina," Jerome said to his old crush. "She was in tears when she ran out her room. Fabian chased her though."

"We should at least follow them," Mara said as she hurried after the two followed by Patricia dragging Jerome along with her.

At the foot of the stairs, they saw Nina crying alone.

"Where's Fabian?" Patricia asked the crying girl.

Nina looked up and almost gave a smile. "He thought I ran all the way outside."

Amber, Joy and Mick soon heard the sobs and were also by Nina as she explained the situation between sobs.

"He wants to," Nina sobbed, "end our friendship. He thinks… that what we have… isn't friendship… He wants to… 'Cool off'"

"Where is that complete ars –"Amber exclaimed angrily.

"Don't call him that, Amber!" Nina had managed to defend Fabian even as he'd hurt her. "It's also my fault too."

"C'mon, Nins," Amber said as she tugged on Nina's shirt. "Let's wash you up. He's not worth your tears."

Nina soon followed Amber upstairs to their room. Everyone else had stayed by the foot of the stairs.

"What will we do now?" Mara asked. "It will be harder to make them a couple if they're fighting!"

"Actually," Alfie said thoughtfully. "Fabian has let go of his true feelings. He didn't want to be just Nina's friend."

"But, idiot," Patricia gave emphasis to the last word. "Love comes from friendship, right? How will they end up together if they're not friends?"

"Not necessarily," Joy said. "They already have the love. We just need to give them a little push."

"What are you talking about, Joy?" Jerome eyed the girl trying to get in her head somehow.

"I'm just saying that this doesn't change a thing in my plan," Joy sang happily. "It just makes it more interesting."

"What plan?" Jerome asked the smiling girl.

"Well, Jerome," Joy said as she walked to the living room. "I guess, you're not the only mastermind in the house." Giving a wink, she disappeared behind the door.

"Hey, Mick," Jerome looked at the blonde who was with Joy and Amber a minute ago. "What did you guys talk about?"

"Oh," Mick said. "It's just that Joy has some contacts that could help with the planning. Y'know, party planners? Anyway, we still got to pitch in and help in preparing for the party. Amber said that we _could _help in buying the materials needed but we can't decorate. It's a surprise, she said."

"Oh," Jerome looked disappointed. He thought that he could get a clue about Joy's plan. "But, isn't the party gonna be here inside the house?"

"Nope," Mick replied. "They changed it somewhere else. I forgot where. It is gonna be a party for all the graduates so it isn't only gonna be us."

"Ahhh," Jerome grinned. "So, we get to party with other…pretty girls?"

Patricia gave a small 'hmph" before stomping upstairs.

"I was kidding, Trixie!" Jerome followed after her.

"I guess it's a season for couple fights," Mara gave a crooked smile to Mick.

"I hope not," Mick gave her a hug from behind and kissed her hair.

"Ew, guys," Alfie said as he walked away. "I'm right here, you know!"

Mick and Mara laughed as Alfie walked away to his room.

Mick and Mara were still in that position when Joy had return from the living room.

"Uh, can't you guys do that somewhere else?" Joy's brows furrowed. "Hello? Only single girl in the house is here. Ugh. It makes me feel like I should get a boyfriend!"

Joy stomped upstairs to her room leaving the couple alone once more.

"I guess everyone's in a bad mood," Mick concluded as he heard Joy slam her door.

"Except us," Mara grinned as she stood on her toes to kiss Mick on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you to –"The door had opened letting Fabian in.

Uncaring of the couple's current position, Fabian walked pass them heading straight to his room. His eyes were as red and puffy as Nina's.

Mick and Mara just stared at him even as he slammed his bedroom door.

"I better…"Mick said unsurely not wanting to let go of his girlfriend.

"Go and cheer him up," Mara kissed his cheek once more. "I'll go see what I can do for Nina."

Mara walked upstairs as Mick headed to his bedroom. Both of them felt the sadness and depression of both their friends as both Nina and Fabian cried in their rooms. Fabian felt angry at himself and Nina felt upset with what had happened. Both don't know what to do next and both, felt like the world has no meaning at all.

* * *

><p>AN: R&R please :)


	7. House of Tears

**Chapter Seven**

"Don't even start," Fabian had noticed Mick enter their room looking quite worried and furious at the same time. "I know I screwed up!"

"You really did, didn't you?" Mick said as he flopped on his bed. "I mean, she was crying her heart out, mate. I thought you love her."

"I do," Fabian said mostly to himself. "At least, I think I do."

Mick put his hand on his forehead in defeat. "What made you even say that you want to 'cool off' on your friendship?"

"It's just that…" Fabian trailed off not knowing how to begin. "It's that I, I mean, It's like…"

Mick was absentmindedly playing with his phone when he gave Fabian a look that says 'spit it out already'.

"Fine," Fabian blurted out. "You want the truth? I'll tell you all about it! It's Nina! It's like she's uncomfortable around me. Sometimes, it's okay, sometimes, she flinches or stiffens when I touch her. It's driving me crazy! Yesterday, it seemed fine that she slept on my lap but today she flinched when I touched her. It seems like I'm hurting her and I don't want to hurt her any further!"

What Fabian doesn't know is that Mick had called Amber who obviously didn't mind her calls as she comforted her best friend. Mick had intended it to go to voice mail.

"Mate, just chill," Mick said to Fabian who was catching his breath. "I'll just go get glass of water."

Mick walked out the room knowing that Fabian needed some time alone. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Patricia and Jerome having a full time make-out session.

"Seriously?" Mick raised his eyebrow at the two. "We're having a serious problem here and you guys are snogging?"

Both Patricia and Jerome turned red. For the first time, Jerome was speechless and couldn't think of a snappy comeback.

"So," Patricia tried to make a decent conversation with Mick. "What did Fabian say?"

"The truth," Mick said simply. "Just go on with your snogging. I'm just gonna get a glass of water for Fabian."

Mick went back to his room carrying a glass of water with him.

"What took you?" Fabian had calmed down a bit.

"I came upon Jerome and Patricia snogging," Mick shrugged as he handed Fabian the glass.

"Mhmm…" Fabian drunk all the contents of the glass in one gulp.

"Not thirsty, are we?" Mick grinned.

Fabian didn't reply and just placed the glass on the nearest flat surface and lied on his bed.

"What are you gonna do next?" Mick asked.

"Sleep," Fabian closed his teary eyes and thought no more. He felt that sleeping means escaping reality for a while.

Nina had thought of the same thing as she ignored Amber's constant blabbering and closed her eyes.

"Nina? Are you even listening?" Amber pouted.

"Sorry, Amber," Nina replied in a throaty voice. "I'm just not in the mood."

"Well, maybe, you need to hear this," Amber told her as she shook her phone to grab her attention.

"What about it?" Nina sat up.

"It's a voicemail from Mick," Amber told her. "He sent a message too. The text says that it's for Nina and that Fabian didn't know he recorded it. Also, he's now cried himself to sleep."

"That's a relief," Mara said and Amber and Nina looked at her. "I mean, at least, he didn't do anything rash."

"Well, are you going to listen to it?" Amber asked Nina.

"Well, I better face the music now," Nina sighed. "It's gonna happen sooner or later anyway."

Amber clicked the button and Fabian's voice filled the room.

"Fine," Fabian said rather angrily. "You want the truth? I'll tell you all about it! It's Nina! It's like she's uncomfortable around me. Sometimes, it's okay, sometimes, she flinches or stiffens when I touch her. It's driving me crazy! Yesterday, it seemed fine that she slept on my lap but today she flinched when I touched her. It seems like I'm hurting her and I don't want to hurt her any further!"

With a beep, the voice message had ended and Amber and Mara look at Nina with worry and concern. Tears had started falling again.

"It's my fault, isn't it?" Nina asked particularly to nobody.

"No, it's not," Mara replied.

"Well," Amber said reproachfully. "You are uncomfortable around him."

Mara gave Amber a 'you're not helping' look. "That's not true, Nina."

"It is," Nina sobbed. "It's all my fault! I deserve this!"

"Why don't you fix it up with Fabian?" At the mention of Fabian's name, Nina sobbed harder and Mara and Amber thought it best to give her time alone.

* * *

><p>AN: Not one of my best chapters. :( Sorry. I feel tired and sleepy. I'll update ASAIC :) As Soon As I Can :) R&R. :)


	8. House of Ideas

**Chapter Eight**

At lunch, neither Fabian nor Nina wanted to show their faces to their friends. The gang took advantage of this time to plan and talk about the sudden problem that arose.

"How's Nina?" Joy had asked as she looked at the sad faces of her housemates.

"She's better," Amber replied as she played with the food on her plate.

"Fabian?" Joy had looked at Mick for an answer.

"Same," Mick nonchalantly replied.

"Oh come on, guys," Mara dropped her fork with a clang. "I think Fabian and Nina would feel much guiltier if neither of you eat."

"Lost my appetite," Patricia reasoned. "Listening to people crying makes me do that."

"Guys," Joy interrupted the sad silence around the table. "I know what can take your mind off this."

"What?" Jerome looked suspiciously at Joy.

"Well, we could go to town tomorrow and shop for the things needed... y'know, for the party," Joy suggested. "It's best to leave them alone for now." Joy gave smiled a suspicious smile.

"You're right," Amber said. "I mean, we shouldn't let this in the way of a perfect party! Oh, Trudy!" She called the housekeeper.

"Yes, Amber?" Trudy had hurried from the kitchen.

"Can we go to town tomorrow?" Amber had hopefully at the young woman.

"Sure, sweetie," Trudy had smiled at Amber. "Where to?"

"Well, we're going to buy things for the party…" Amber trailed off.

Trudy laughed. "It's a month away, isn't it?"

"Even if that's the case," Amber whined. "I still need a month to plan it: the theme, motif, the food, and everything!"

"Oh, alright," Trudy looked around. "Who's going?"

"We all are," Joy answered for everyone. "I'm not quite sure about Nina and Fabian though."

"I guess, it's best if we ask them before we _decide for them_," Jerome mostly said it to Joy.

"Well, can you ask them?" Trudy asked Amber and Mick. "Ask them again if they want lunch. It's such a shame that both of them refused to eat."

"If you just know, Trudy," Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I do," With a wink, Trudy went back to the kitchen.

Though both refused lunch, later that evening, both Fabian and Nina had decided to show up for dinner. Their presence brought an awkward and silent atmosphere. Not one of them talked. The only noise that filled the room was the clanging of silverware.

"Fabian, will you pass the potatoes," Nina broke the silence.

Fabian did as told without replying back. He passed the plate of boiled potatoes while trying to avoid touching Nina's hand.

"So," Amber said after a few minutes of unbearable silence. "We're going to town tomorrow. Do you want to go, Nina?"

"No," Nina answered shortly as she tried her best to focus only on her food.

"How about you, Fabes?" Joy had asked a extremely quiet Fabian.

Fabian just shook his head in reply as he took a bit of his meal.

"Oh well," Joy sighed dramatically. "That leaves you guys to watch over the house."

Fabian just shrugged and Nina didn't mind Joy's statement. They continued eating in silence.

"I'm going to my room," Nina said as soon as she finished the contents of her plate. "I have a lot of homework to finish. Amber, can you switch duties with me?"

Amber just nodded in reply knowing that it would be bad to leave Nina and Fabian alone.

"Well, see you guys tomorrow," Nina had walked to her room.

As soon as Nina had left, Fabian had pushed his plate away from him. "Amber, just call me if it's time to wash the dishes."

"Sure?" Amber replied as well. "Where you going?"

"I'll be outside," Fabian replied as he pushed back his chair and stood. "I need some air."

No one said a word as Fabian left the room.

"So, Joy," Jerome broke the silence. "What about your so called 'plan', oh great mastermind?"

Joy just smiled. "I'm just waiting for the right time, Jerome. Just be patient."

"And in the end," Jerome gave a smirk. "You'll all just turn to me for ideas."

"I have ideas too," Alfie gave Jerome an evil grin.

"Quiet!" Amber had shushed them. "I'm thinking of ideas for the party. Let's see… streamers, balloons, fireworks, Cheryl Cole –"

"Whoa there, Ambs," Joy interrupted Amber's list. "We do have a budget, don't we?"

"Yup," Amber said happily. "Sweet gave us the excess funds, remember?"

"I do," Joy replied. "But, I don't think Cheryl Cole's gonna fit in the budget."

"Really?" Amber thought about it. "How about Radiohead?"

"Seriously, guys?" Mick had joined the conversation. "Have you guys thought about Coldplay?"

"We have a budget, Mick," Joy reminded him.

"Wait," Amber gave a smile. "I know someone who can perform for us. Just you wait. Anyway, I still need to make up a list. Alfie, can you take over washing up?"

Alfie couldn't refuse his girlfriend's puppy dog eyes.

"S-sure," Alfie stammered. "I'll go call Fabian."

With that, Amber had skipped upstairs to write down everything she had thought of not minding the sleeping Nina who had tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry, I had a bit of writer's block. :| Anyway, R&R. Thanks to those who reviewed :)


	9. House of Blackouts

**Chapter Nine**

When Nina had woken up the next morning, she was surprised to hear no noise coming from the house. She was more surprised when she saw that Amber was already up and gone. Walking downstairs, the silence had made Nina uncomfortable. When she entered the dining room, she saw Fabian having a glass of orange juice as he read the paper.

"Morning," Fabian absentmindedly said, mot even looking up from the paper.

"Morning," Nina tried her best not to show as much feelings. "Where is everyone?"

Fabian looked up from the paper just to glance at a piece of paper on the desk. Nina, understanding what he meant, picked up the piece of paper and read its contents.

_Nina and Fabian,_

_They said that it might be raining hard this afternoon so we had left early. I left some spaghetti in the fridge. Just reheat it for lunch. We'll be back before dinner._

_From, Trudy_

Placing the note where she got it, Nina had disappeared into the kitchen to grab some juice herself. Finding none, she went back to the dining room only to find that Fabian had already gone back to his room leaving a glass half full of orange juice behind. There was another note beside the glass.

_You can have this one. Sorry, I forgot that you liked to have OJ for breakfast. – F_

Smiling to herself, Nina had lifted the glass to her lips and choked before she even drank any of it. She had just realized that she had an indirect kiss with Fabian. Tears had started forming in her eyes as she coughed.

Fabian hurried to the dining area when he heard Nina coughing.

"Are you alright?" Fabian asked worriedly.

"Yeah," Nina replied as she cleared her throat. "I think I choked on my saliva."

Fabian was momentarily amused but tried to conceal his emotions. "Well, it's great that you're alright. I wouldn't want a fellow _housemate_ to be sick or something."

Fabian had left as quickly as he had appeared. Nina was left in the kitchen thinking about what he just said and upset that he only considered her a housemate.

Nina then drank the contents of the glass and left it in the sink as she went upstairs. She took a quick shower and dried her hair for a bit as she listened to her iPod until she fell asleep only waking up to the sound of a familiar voice.

"…na, Nina?" Nina opened her eyes groggily to see Fabian staring at her.

"Yeah?" Nina immediately sat up and wiped her mouth for any signs of drool.

"Uhh," Fabian was trying his best not to laugh. "Lunch is ready."

"Oh," Nina hurriedly got off her bed and followed Fabian out her room. "How did you get in?" Nina eyed Fabian curiously.

"Apparently, your door and mine are the only doors left unlocked in this whole place," Fabian said. "Everyone else's door was locked."

As they descended the stairs, Nina heard the sound of heavy rain and thunder. The outside looked dark and all the lights in the hall were turned on.

"So, it was gonna rain," Nina said to herself.

"It's been raining since one," Fabian informed her.

"Wait, what time is it?" Nina confusedly asked Fabian.

"It's nearly half past three," Fabian checked his watch.

"So, you didn't wake me up at twelve?" Nina asked Fabian.

"I wasn't hungry yet and I fell asleep about that time," Fabian stated his excuse. "I woke up about three and started reheating lunch."

In truth, Fabian had tried to wake Nina at twelve but couldn't and instead, he watched her sleeping face. After a while he realized that it was nearly three and started to preheat the spaghetti.

They ate lunch in silence. The uncomfortable atmosphere was still in the air.

"I'll wash up," Nina announced when they finished eating, "since you preheated it and all."

"I'll be in my room," Fabian said as he helped stack the plates by the sink.

Nina washed their plates quickly. She wiped her hands with the kitchen towel before heading back to her room. Humming quietly as she turned the door handle, she froze in shock when she realized that it was lock. Deciding to check if Fabian knows where the spare key was, she walked back downstairs. She was already in front of Fabian's room when she heard a loud clap of thunder. At the same time as the deafening sound, all the lights went out.

Nina froze in shock when she think she saw something move in the darkness. After a momentary shock, she had tried to open the door. Seeing that the door was locked, she knocked frantically and glanced in the darkness where she realized that there was really in there.

"Fabian!" She screamed in a terrified voice. "Fabian, open the door!"

Whatever was in the darkness was closing in and Nina was about to let out a scream when she fell into Fabian's arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Fabian asked concerned.

Nina didn't answer him and closed the door instantly as she caught her breath.

"Are you okay?" Fabian asked cautiously when he noticed the tears falling from Nina's eyes.

"There's a blackout," Nina gasped.

"Are you that afraid of the dark?" Fabian gave a chuckle.

Nina shook her head as she sat on the nearest bed. "I swear that there's something moving out there and, and…" Nina broke into sobs. "It's just like the 'initiation night.' Like when I was trapped in the attic…"

"Shhh, it's alright," Fabian went to comfort her by holding her in his arms.

"Hey, Fabian," Nina said as she stopped crying. "You aren't wearing any shirt, aren't you?"

Fabian was thankful for the dark. Nina couldn't see how red he turned.

"Uh, yeah," Fabian stammered. "You were screaming and I was in the middle of changing. I just took a bath, you see." Fabian gave his head a shake and his hair still had droplets of water in them.

They were still hugging when a sudden ring made them jump apart.

"It's my phone," Fabian quickly grabbed his vibrating phone. "It's a text from… Trudy."

"What's it say?" Nina asked.

"It says that there has been a road accident and that they won't be back until tomorrow morning," Fabian said after reading the message. "They're staying in a nearby hotel. She said that there's a blackout and she hopes that we're fine."

"So we're not the only ones experiencing a blackout," Nina said.

"Yeah," Fabian replied. "Anyway, what brought you here? I heard you going upstairs then running back here."

"Oh," Nina had forgotten about her room problem. "I was going to ask if you knew where Trudy keeps the keys. My room is locked, you see."

"Even if I did know, it would be a hassle to walk around in the dark," Fabian replied. "Why don't you sleep in Mick's bed for tonight?"

"S-sure," Nina stuttered.

"Anyway, we have another problem," Fabian said seriously.

"W-What is it?" Nina replied.

"Dinner," Fabian answered simply. "It's a blackout and we can't just go and walk through the dark hallways. As you said, there might be something out there."

"Don't you guys keep snacks in your room?" Nina wondered aloud.

"Well, we do," Fabian laughed. "It's kinda embarrassing to admit it but we do."

"Well," Nina waited. "What do you have?"

"I know I kept some crackers and cookies in my bag," Fabian went to search for his bag. "I bought some when we last went to town." Fabian found his bag and zipped it open. "I still have them. Well, that fixes up dinner."

"Well, I think we have another problem," Nina confessed.

"What about?"

"You and I…"

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, a cliffie. Anyway, I'm sorta having this writers block so pleaaaase don't expect more chapters tomorrow. I'm doing my best to clear my head though. R&R please :)


	10. House of Idiots

**Chapter Ten**

"You and I…" Nina had trailed off before changing her mind and backing out from her supposed confrontation. "You and I are gonna sleep in this room, right?"

"Don't worry," Fabian gave a crooked smile but felt a pang of pain as he realized that Nina was still uncomfortable within his presence. "I won't do anything to you. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Nina said with difficulty. "After all, just as you said, we're only housemates."

"Definitely," Fabian lied, "we're only housemates."

"Anyway, I'm a bit thirsty," Nina changed the topic. "Do you have anything to drink?"

"I think, Mick left a bottle of water here somewhere," Fabian bustled around the room until he found a flashlight and an object that looked like a safe under a pile of Mick's clothes.

"Isn't that a mini fridge?" Nina asked Fabian.

"That little cheat," Fabian exclaimed. "He had a fridge here all this time?"

Fabian opened the fridge and sure enough it was as dark as the room. He had gotten out a can of Coke which was still a bit cold and handed it to Nina.

"Thanks," Nina opened the can and was surprised to that most of its contents had spilled on her shirt.

"Oh," Fabian quickly grabbed a towel and hurriedly wiped Nina's shirt.

"It's no use," Nina said. "I'm all wet."

"You should change," Fabian said as he opened his closet. "Here," he tossed her a shirt.

Nina caught it in the dark and excused herself to the bathroom. Fabian, on the other hand, had found another flashlight and a few matches.

"Nina!" He called from his room. "Is there perhaps a candle in there?"

"I don't know," Nina admitted. "It's too dark."

"Are you done changing?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah," Nina turned red. "It's just embarrassing to go out."

"Come on," Fabian looked down on his feet. "It's not a skimpy swimsuit, you're wearing a shirt."

Nina came out slowly and Fabian shone light over her figure. She looked cute in his oversized shirt went above her knee.

"Were you wearing short shorts?" Fabian asked curiously.

"Nope," Nina said as she got one of the flashlights. "Your shirt is big."She did a spin to show Fabian how big the shirt was. "It's a little roomy but I can manage."

"Anyway, can you check if there are candles in there?" Fabian asked her as he bustled in the room to look for some too.

Nina disappeared in the bathroom only returning a few seconds holding a candelabrum with three candles.

"What was Mick planning to do with these?" Fabian asked as Nina handed it to him.

"Candlelit dinner," they said in unison blushing in the process.

Fabian turned even redder when he realized that _they _were having a candlelit dinner soon. He glanced at Nina who was chattering her teeth furiously. Fabian remembered their night in the attic when she was also freezing cold.

"Are you cold?" Fabian asked as he lit the candles and placed them on the table.

"Uh…N-yeah," Nina was just about to deny it. "Have you got a jacket or anything?"

"Well, yeah…" Fabian smacked his head when he remembered that Mick had borrowed his earlier this morning. "One's in the wash and the other's with Mick."

"Guess I'll freeze to death then," Nina joked.

"No, you won't," Fabian said determinedly. "Come here."

Nina smiled at Fabian who was glowing orange in the candle's light.

"What?" He smiled back. "Is it the 'little frown I get when I concentrate'" He quoted her.

Nina laughed. "No, it's the best friend I used to have."

"We could still be best friends," Fabian smiled at her who also glowed orange making her face look brighter and livelier. "I mean, really."

Nina shook her head. "There's so much that's passed, so much that happened. We're not the people we were last year. We're not the teenagers on a 'treasure hunt' anymore."

"It's all because of the kiss, isn't it?" Fabian sighed. "You regret doing it?"

"It's not that I regret it. I really don't," Nina looked him in the eyes meaning every word she says. "But, if it didn't happen then we would still be like before."

"What if we can undo it?" Fabian smiled.

"How, then?" Nina played along.

"Come here," Fabian patted his bed.

Nina moved on his bed and looked at him. Their faces only inches apart.

"What if another kiss cancels it out?" Fabian grinned.

With that, Fabian leaned in and kissed Nina, for the first time. For a split second, Nina froze but had kissed back in return. It seemed like forever before they parted. Nina hugged Fabian as she buried her face into his bare chest.

"You're warm," she said to his chest as she took a breath of his scent.

"Yes, and you're really cold," Fabian held her hand warming her instantly. "That explains the chattering."

"I'm sorry," Nina apologized. "I should have been more honest."

"I'm sorry too," Fabian replied as he unconsciously played with her hair. "I shouldn't have jumped on you. I guess I was just too full of myself … yesterday."

"I really should have apologized earlier. I shouldn't have kissed you if you didn't like it." Nina countered.

"What are you saying?" Fabian said in shock. "You think I didn't like it? I thought that it was a simple thank you for calling you beautiful."

"No, it's a kiss," Nina looked at Fabian seriously. "What do you think could it have meant?"

"I am stupid," Fabian kissed Nina's temple. "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

"If you're stupid," Nina smiled at him. "What am I?"

"You're Nina?" Fabian confusedly answered.

Nina laughed. "No. I'm an even bigger idiot for falling for an idiot like you."

"You're not just any idiot," Fabian smiled. "You're my idiot."

Nina smiled as she dozed off comfortably in Fabian's arms. Fabian didn't mind the weight of the girl as he blew the candle's light. He shifted his weight onto the bed and closed his eyes. Smiling to himself, he muttered a few words that can only be heard by the smiling girl lying beside him. The dinner, the candlelit one Fabian had expected, was all but forgotten as the two fell asleep beside each other smiling like there's no tomorrow.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry. This chapter is a bit rushed so the events must be a bit too fast. Sorry. :( WRITER'S BLOCK :( R&R


	11. House of Dinner

**Chapter Eleven**

"We're home," Trudy said to the quiet house as Amber, Mick, Mara, Joy and Patricia entered the house behind her. "Where are they?"

"Beats me," Mick grinned.

"I left them a note saying we'll be back before dinner," Trudy said confusedly as she walked into the kitchen holding the bags from the grocery.

"I guess they must have forgotten," Amber giggled as she remembered the text she sent them using Trudy's phone.

"I mean, we're only a bit later than we thought," Trudy said as everyone went to their rooms. "Maybe, they fell asleep."

"They fell asleep, alright," Mick came back from his room. "They fell asleep together."

"Really?" Amber squealed and nearly flew to Mick and Fabian's room.

Soon, everyone was in the doorway staring at the couple. Nina was sleeping on Fabian's chest and Fabian fell asleep holding her in his arms.

"I guess that went well," Joy grinned.

"Where are Jerome and Alfie?" Patricia had just come from their still locked room.

"I thought that they'd be home by now," Trudy frowned. "They said they were gonna go home early."

"Maybe they bought something out of a joke shop and took longer than they thought," Patricia had imagined Jerome being like that.

At that second, Jerome and Alfie came in through the front door looking wet and tired.

"Mick, get some towels please," Trudy said as the two boys came panting. "Where have you been?"

"We got lost," Alfie admitted. "We ended up in Central London!"

"All those people," Jerome looked frightened.

"I shouldn't have let you wander off on your own," Trudy had talked them into taking a shower before they get sick.

"So, what are we going to do now?"Mara asked Joy as they stared at the sleeping couple. "We didn't do much on this."

"Well, I'm assuming they're a couple," Joy grinned. "We just have to give them… situations…"

"What are you talking about Joy?" Patricia frowned.

"You'll see…" Joy skipped happily to her room.

"Jeez, I don't even know what got her," Patricia said to Mara. "It's like she's turned into some…" Lowering her voice so that Amber won't hear, "…little Amber."

"Well, she's a lot better than Amber in being matchmaker," Mara whispered back.

Patricia had let out a giggle just as Jerome was passing by done from his bath and carrying a towel.

"Trixie," he looked at his girlfriend in shock. "You giggle?"

"Oh shut up," Patricia took his ear and dragged him to the kitchen.

Mara could still hear Jerome complaining that he just took a bath.

"I absobloodylutely cannot believe it!" Mara heard Mick say as he approached her.

"What can't you believe?" Mara giggled.

"These two," he pointed at Fabian and Nina."They kiss and then remain friends then they fight and the next day, they're a couple!"

"There, there, Mick," Mara smiled. "You'll soon catch up with things."

Mara gave Mick a quick peck on the cheek before hurrying upstairs. Mick looked at the place where she was in a trance.

"Why does Mara always make the first move?" Fabian asked a shocked Mick.

"Since when were y–"Mick started but Fabian put a finger to his lips and glanced at the still sleeping Nina.

"When did you wake up?"Mick said in a hushed voice as he got in the room and closed the door.

"Since Jerome heard Patricia giggle," Fabian yawned. "I heard you complaining about our little up and down rollercoaster ride." He looked at Nina.

"It's quite annoying," Mick sighed as he flopped on his bed.

"I know," Fabian agreed. "I was such a prat."

"Might I ask why you aren't wearing a shirt?" Mick chuckled.

"I guess, I forgot," Fabian scratched the back of his head.

Nina awoke to the conversation and gave out a yawn. Both boys were silent as she sat up groggily and kissed Fabian on the cheek. "Morning," she yawned again.

"Uh, it's still night time, Nina," Fabian laughed nervously.

"Well, morning to you too, Nina," Mick chuckled.

Nina was suddenly self conscious and nearly let out a scream. She looked both shocked and embarrassed. "Uh, hi Mick," she croaked out. "Since when did you arrive?"

"About seven or so," Mick grinned. "Nice shirt, by the way."

Embarrassed, Nina had buried her face in Fabian's chest to avoid facing Mick. At the same moment, Amber had decided to go in to take some pictures. She had squealed to know that they were awake.

"This is much better!" she squealed. "Guys, guys, look at the camera!"

"Amber," both Nina and Fabian groaned.

"Excuse me," Fabian said as he stood up (Amber frowning in the process). "I'll just put on a shirt."

"Since when do you have abs?" Amber wondered aloud.

"Since he spent every morning with me," Mick answered Amber.

"And how long have you known this?" Amber asked Nina who was still blushing furiously.

"Ever since you pointed it out," Nina admitted.

Interrupting the conversation, Trudy had come in to wake the two only to find them already awake.

"Well, I was just to wake you both for dinner," Trudy smiled.

"Yeah, dinner," Fabian had repeated. "I'm hungry."

"Yeah," Nina said. "We haven't eaten anything since…lunch."

"Yeah," Fabian repeated.

Mick and Amber looked at them suspiciously as they quickly exited the room with Trudy.

"You don't think…" Mick trailed off.

"…they did something weird?" Amber finished.

"Nah," they laughed in unison and headed to the kitchen where everyone else is.

"So," Amber said as soon as got on her seat. "Tell us, are you guys a couple now?"

"Ahahaha," Nina looked at Fabian for answers. "That's completely…." She trailed of not knowing what to say next.

"Completely true," Fabian smiled at Nina who gave a smile in return.

Everyone noticed the awkward and fleeting look they momentarily shared. Everyone gave different reactions. Mick and Mara gave out a sigh. Amber frowned. Patricia furrowed her brows. Joy shook her head. Alfie and Jerome were… sneezing. They had gotten sick from the heavy rain.

"That reminds me," Nina had tried to change the topic as Trudy put the Sunday roast on the table. "When did the power go back on?"

"About probably five," Alfie said.

"Yeah…" Jerome agreed. "We were still in that joke shop, right mate?" He looked at Alfie rather intently.

"Uh-huh," Alfie took a helping of roast beef. "Hey, Trudy, did you just reheat this?"

Trudy gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I did it early in the morning thinking that we would leave afternoon and have this for lunch."

"That's why it tasted funny," Alfie concluded as he gave Jerome a meaningful glance.

"Why are you guys looking at each other suspiciously?" Nina asked the pair. "Have you done anything… well, suspicious?"

"Nina," Patricia laughed. "You're talking about Jerome and Alfie! Since, when do they not do anything suspicious?" She cast an annoyed glance at Jerome. "They're probably just planning another prank."

"Well, you got me, Trixie," Jerome winked at his girlfriend.

"Blech," Joy exclaimed. "It's worst enough that I am the only person here without a boyfriend. You don't have to show off, guys."

"But Joy," Alfie grinned. "You're not the only one who has no boyfriend."

"Yeah," Jerome gave a smirk. "I don't have a boyfriend at all and who's complaining?"

Mick gave a laugh but immediately stopped when he was glared at by both Mara and Joy.

"I lost my appetite," Joy pushed her plate away from her. "Excuse me." She pushed her chair backwards before standing up and leaving the kitchen."

"What had happened here?" Trudy came bustling about in the room.

"Nothing" Alfie said. "Joy's just being overdramatic. Just go on and watch that drama, Trudy."

"Guys," Patricia said angrily when Trudy had left. "Lay off Joy! She's already upset that she is a year late."

"Yes," Mara also defended Joy. "To top it all off, she's the odd one out. So, please don't tease her so much."

"Oh alright," Alfie had surrendered to the glares of all the girls including his girlfriend, Amber.

"Now, c'mon," Patricia said after Jerome finished dinner. "Quickly apologize to Joy!"

"That goes the same for you, Alfie," Amber rolled her eyes.

"And Mick," Mara looked sternly at him.

"For what?" Mick asked Mara.

"For laughing," Mara glared at him and he immediately admitted defeat.

All three boys followed their girlfriends up the stairs to apologize to Joy leaving Fabian and Nina to clean up the dishes.

"I have a feeling they purposely left us alone," Nina said to Fabian as the stacked all the plates.

"They would have left us alone anyway," Fabian helped carry the plates to the sink. "We're on duty, remember?"

Nina laughed and agreed with Fabian.

"So, are we really a couple?" Nina asked Fabian shyly.

"Well, if that's what you want," Fabian scratched the back of his head.

"It's a good thing that they aren't here," Nina gave a smile.

"Why?" Fabian looked confused.

"So, they wouldn't see me doing this…" She planted a kiss on Fabian's lips before going back to the dining hall to get the rest of the dishes.

Both were unaware of the audience watching them…

* * *

><p>AN: Again, rushed :( I'm doing my best to give atleast a Chapter per day so please bear with me :) R&R.


	12. House of Miscommunications

**Chapter Twelve**

The next morning, the House of Anubis was full of surprises. Everyone had gone up early to have some breakfast. When Fabian went down to the dining room, everyone but Nina, Amber and Joy were around

"Hey, where are Nina and Amber?" Fabian took notice. "Haven't they still come down?"

"No," Mara replied as she took a bit of her sandwich. "They haven't."

"How about Joy?" Fabian asked curiously looking around to see signs of his close friend.

"She stormed off earlier this morning," Jerome said guiltily.

"Are you still arguing about that couple thing?" Fabian asked. "Didn't you apologize?"

"Unfortunately," Patricia sighed. "They didn't apologize. Joy's room was locked yesterday and today, she won't talk to either of us even me."

"Hey," Mara had thought of something. "Why don't you talk to her, Fabian? You're awfully good friends, right?"

"She's awfully upset," Patricia continued. "I would like to comfort her but I don't know where she is. She was in tears when she had left."

"In tears?" Fabian looked shocked. "Wait…" Fabian had thought back to the time before Joy was kidnapped. "I think I know where she is." He headed to the door. "Just tell Nina where I am!" He added before leaving the house.

"Tell me what?" Nina had just descended down the stairs with Amber and heard Fabian's shouting.

"Tell you that he went to comfort Joy," Patricia replied. "She's upset you see."

"Oh yeah," Nina recalled. "Amber had just told me that _they_ didn't get to apologize."

"I plead guilty, your honor," Alfie bowed his head.

"Anyway, do you know where Fabian went?" Nina asked her friends.

"He said he thinks he knows where Joy had run to," Patricia said. "Even I don't know where that is."

"Just wait for him by his locker," Jerome had suggested. "He must be eager to see you."

Nina smiled and went ahead not even grabbing some breakfast.

When Nina was safely out of earshot, Jerome whispered to the remaining people in the dining room. "Hey, do you think Joy will still help us with Operation Fabina?"

Patricia hit him at the back of his head. "Are you an idiot? After what she's going through?"

"Alright, alright," Jerome rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just asking."

Amber rolled her eyes and grabbed a stem of celery from the table.

"Is that all you're having, Amber?" Mara eyed the celery in her hand.

"You're not having one of those crazy diets again?" Mick chuckled.

"The party is in a month," Amber reasoned. "I must fit into the dress I bought!" She gave a 'hmph' before strutting out the room. "I'm going!" She said as the slammed the door behind her.

"Everyone loves waking to a Monday morning," Patricia rolled her eyes. "I'll be going ahead. Mara, you coming?"

"In a minute," Mara finished the rest of her sandwich.

"Hey," Mick gulped down the rest of his juice. "I'm coming too!"

Patricia didn't mind Mick tagging along with them for hey were all close friends ever since Nina moved in the previous year.

"So," Mick had tried to make simple conversations with the other two girls. "What's our next move?"

"It's a dead end, isn't it?" Mara said. "They're already a couple. What more can we do? If we push them too much, they might crack..."

"...just like an egg?" Mick scratched his head.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Patricia asked as they walked towards the building.

"Y'know," Mick explained. "If you squeeze an egg too much, it'll crack, right?"

"It will," Mara said as they walked through the hallways. "But, what has it got to do with this?"

"Never mind," Mick just sighed and shook his head. "Mara, I'll see you in French!" He waved as he turned the other hall to his locker.

Mara waved back and furrowed her brows as she noticed Nina still leaning on the locker which wasn't hers. She whispered it to Patricia and they decided to approach the American girl.

"Hey Nina," Mara greeted. "Is Fabian not here yet?"

"Not yet," Nina gave a worried look. "But the bell won't ring for another fifteen minutes so he and Joy are probably still talking."

"You know where they are?" Patricia asked Nina incredulously.

"Yeah, I was walking through the grounds and I saw Fabian by a pine tree," Nina confessed. "I was about to walk over when I noticed that Joy was beside him in tears. He was comforting her when I left."

"You look worried," Mara observed. "What did you really see, Nina?"

"Nothing," Nina lied for she saw Fabian and Joy hugging. "It's just that they're pretty close."

"Yeah," Patricia agreed. "Fabian is closer to Joy than I was before."

"Really?" Nina was a bit uncomfortable with this new fact.

"Don't worry," Mara smiled. "You're together now, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Nina smiled. Her smile didn't reach her eyes though.

"Oh look," Patricia said distractedly. "It's Amber." She gave a wave to the blonde girl who quickly approached the trio.

"Oh, is this an interrogation about Fabi... Fabian and Nina's relationship?" Amber squealed and started thinking of her questions. "Okay, question number one..."

As Patricia and Mara waved to say goodbye as they went to their classes, Nina blocked out Amber's voice as they walked to their first class, Algebra. Nina and Amber had gotten to their usual seats, at the back of the room.

"So, what was that really about?" Amber finally asked Nina. "I'm not that of a prat and I perfectly knew it wasn't an interrogation and it's about Fabian."

"You're right," Nina gave a nervous smile. "It's about Fabian but it's nothing to worry about. I'm just overreacting really."

Amber had gave Nina space until the bell had rung. The seat on Nina's other side was still empty and so Fabian isn't there yet.

"What must have happened?" Amber asked Nina.

"I'm not sure," Nina's head filled up with ideas about what must have happened and she's unsure of the probability of each idea. She had given a sigh of relief when she saw Fabian rush into the classroom before the teacher had entered.

"Well, Mr. Rutter," their Algebra teacher smiled, "in the nick of time."

Fabian gave the teacher an apologetic smile before hurrying into his seat.

"What happened?" Nina whispered so that the teacher couldn't hear.

"Joy and I got... caught up and forgot the time –"Fabian was given a stern look by their teacher and he shut up immediately. "Later," he said in a rush as he got out his book from his backpack.

Nina couldn't concentrate and pay attention in Algebra and all her other subjects that day and was in impatiently waiting for the lunch bell to ring. Unfortunately for her, as soon as lunch began, Mr. Winkler had called her into the theater for a special assignment.

"Mr. Winkler," Nina said politely. "What assignment is this?"

"Well, we're going to have a play," Jason Winkler explained to the girl. "Since the previous play was such a success, I want you to write the script for it."

"What is it going to be about?" Nina asked in a small voice.

"Senior year," Mr. Winkler smiled. "It's inspired after High School Musical 3. All senior students are to participate. It's their ticket to pass this class."

"What?" Nina exclaimed. "But we only got a month left until graduation."

"That's more than enough," Mr. Winkler said. "The play is a day before graduation and it's only to be 30 minutes to an hour long. I'm counting on you, Nina. Ask your friends and classmates for advice on the script."

Nina went back to the cafeteria and forgot all about Fabian and Joy as she told her friends all about the special assignment. They were as surprised as she was but promised to help her with the script which was due that Friday. Everyone's to-do list was a bit full and that day neither Nina and Fabian had a chance to talk.

* * *

><p>AN: I feel that this is also a bit rushed. Sorry for typos. And this is my ONLY chapter update for today... unless I have time and finish up Chapter Thirteen. Read and Review. I mean, pretty please review. :) I NEED feedback :)


	13. House of Suspicions

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What did you and Fabian do?" Amber had cornered Joy in the house after class.

"What are you talking about, Amber?" Joy looked away from the blonde teen.

"Fabian was late and Nina saw you two doing something," Amber eyed Joy.

"Well, Fabian was late because I was ranting about my problems and lost track of time," Joy reasoned out. "And about the latter, it's none of your business," Joy emphasized each word.

Joy walked to her room and locked it preventing Amber for throwing more questions at her. Amber stomped to her room and found Nina working on the script together with Mata and Patricia.

"Where are the boys?" Amber asked as she closed the door.

"Jerome and Alfie are in… detention," Mara rolled her eyes.

"Why wouldn't they be?" Patricia said. "They threw a water balloon at Sweet's face."

"It was meant to be for Mick," Mara shook her head. "It's just bad luck, I guess."

"Speaking of bad luck," Nina got their attention. "It's bad luck that I got this assignment while I still have a lot of things to do!"

"It's not that bad, Nina," Amber reasoned. "You have Fabian. Where is he, anyway?"

"I think he's doing that extra credit for Mrs. Andrews," Nina said nonchalantly. "He let me borrow his laptop, though."

"That nerd," Mara annoyingly said. "Mrs. Andrews refused to give me extra credit."

"That's because you don't need it, Mara," Patricia pointed out obviously. "You obviously aced her class."

"And Fabian didn't?" Mara countered.

"Yeah," Nina answered for the speechless Patricia. "He failed to submit a few projects in that class."

"Are we talking about the same Fabian here?" Mara was puzzled.

"Is there any other Fabian?" Amber asked obviously.

"Anyway, I need a story plot," Nina focused her attention back to the laptop she borrowed from Fabian. "Amber, do have any ideas?"

"Senior year," Amber muttered to herself. "How about the usual complications?"

"Usual?" Nina echoed.

"You know, graduation," Amber hinted but when no one got it she continued, "Friends going their own ways, couples being separated and picking the right career?"

"You're a genius, Amber!" Nina had jumped up to hug her best girl friend. She then sat back down to type the idea that Amber planted on her head.

Amber smiled as Nina was occupied with the script Jason assigned to her. She was just upset with Joy and Fabian and now, Nina doesn't remember any of those… at least at the moment.

Nina worked hard to get the script right and occasionally, Amber sat beside Nina to help her with ideas while Patricia and Mara watch High School Musical 3 for inspiration. They worked all afternoon and Nina even decided skipped dinner.

"Hey, are you sure that you won't eat?" Amber asked once again as she, Patricia and Mara head out to the door.

"It's fine," Nina smiled. "Thanks for the help but I know you guys also have homework. Just do your homework in the living room so that you won't be bothered by me."

"You have homework too, Nina," Mara pointed out. "We have the same Geometry class and Roberts gave us a ton."

"I had free period after," Nina smiled. "I already finished the Geometry and English essays. It a piece of cake when you're time pressured."

"Are you really sure you aren't eating?" Patricia asked when Amber and Mara already left.

"I'm fine," Nina lied. "I ate a sandwich as I was doing my homework earlier."

Patricia then followed the two down to the dining room where everyone was already seated.

"Where's Nina?" Fabian quickly noticed.

"She's still doing Jason's assignment," Amber said as she sat down.

"Isn't she hungry?" Fabian said concernedly.

"She said she ate a sandwich when she did her homework during her free period," Patricia replied as she entered the dining room.

Fabian shrugged a bit but was still worried about Nina. As he ate dinner, he realized that Nina said she did her homework in the library when he lent her his laptop earlier that afternoon before he left to do some English research. Quickly finishing up his food, he went to the kitchen leaving his housemates a bit puzzled.

"What's he up to?" Alfie asked.

After nearly a minute, Fabian returned with a plate and utensils and he quickly filled it with a serving of sausages and mashed potato also known as "Bangers and mash" and walked upstairs to Nina's room. He knocked thrice before faintly hearing a "come in."

"Hey Nina," Fabian entered the room still carrying the plate of food with him. "I figured you'd be hungry."

Nina gave a chuckle. "How'd you figure that?"

"Well, you lied to Patricia and said you ate sandwiches during free period," Fabian placed the plate beside the laptop. "Well, I knew you were in the library during that time so you couldn't have possibly."

Nina smiled and gave Fabian a quick peck on the cheek and started eating. "You know me well, Rutter."

"What can I say –" Fabian was cut off by the sudden opening of the door.

The couple turned their attention to the door which opened revealing Joy holding a tray of a pitcher of water, a glass and two plates of pie.

"Fabes," Joy had turned to the boy as she entered the room and placed the tray on the nearest table. "Trudy was complaining that you missed her banoffee pie so I volunteered to bring you both some."

"Uh, thanks Joy," Fabian thanked the girl as she headed back to the door.

"No problem," Joy smiled. "Consider it as a thank you for this morning." She waved and then closed the door behind her.

Nina was again reminded by the scene earlier morning but disguised the hurt in her face and avoided Fabian's eyes. "Why don't you taste that pie?" She faked a smile but Fabian didn't notice as he was busy with the pie.

"So, you were saying," Nina said as she tried to finish her sausages.

"Uh, what were we talking about?" Fabian admitted his sudden loss of memory. "I forgot what I was gonna say when Joy went in." He scratched his head.

Nina just shrugged and tried to focus her attention in the mashed potato.

"Anyway," Fabian changed the topic. "How about the script? Are you having a hard time?"

"I'm just having a problem with the… well, problem," Nina giggled at her sentence. "I can't think of a…" She trailed of looking for the right word.

"Crisis?" Fabian tried to help her.

"That's not the word I'm looking for," Nina laughed, "but you certainly get my point."

"I do," Fabian said seriously. "So, you need help? I'm already done with my homework…"

"It's alright," Nina gave a reassuring smile. "I can manage. Wait, you can help me with one thing…"

"What is it…"

Fabian was left with carrying the tray Joy had brought in together with the plate and utensils she had just used. He carried it to the kitchen where Joy and Jerome were washing the dishes together. Despite their duty, Joy still hasn't talked to anyone except for Fabian. She was ignoring Jerome as they washed the dishes.

"Oh thanks, Fabes," Joy took the tray from Fabian's hands. "I was just going to get that."

Fabian then went back to his room and fell asleep instantly only to wake up in the middle of the night still worried about Nina. He then sneaked up to her room only to see her sleeping in front of the computer. Fabian grinned and carried and tucked her in bed. He then finished a part of the script she was stuck at before shutting down the computer and sneaking back to his room.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for typos and updating slowly. I'm trying my best to write faster but ideas don't come that easily. Hope you like it. :) FABINA : REVIEW please. I really want to hear what you think so I can improve more :)


	14. House of Confusion

**Chapter Fourteen**

Nina woke up with a gasp realizing that she slept soundly for seven hours and she was not finished with half of the script. She rushed to the laptop waking the sleeping Amber in the process.

"What time is it?" Amber asked as she yawned.

"6:30," Nina replied as she turned on the computer and was relieved to see that she had saved the file. Nina suddenly remembered that she slept in front of the computer. "Hey, Ambs, do you know how I got on my bed?"

Amber shrugged as she looked around the room and was surprised that her camera was beside the laptop. "Nina, did you use my camera?" She hurried to the table and turned it on only to see pictures of Fabian carrying Nina onto her bed. Amber smiled but the smile quickly disappeared when she thought that she didn't know who the mystery photographer is. Amber glanced back at Nina who frowned at the laptop but smiled afterwards. "What's up?" Amber grinned.

"It's Fabian," Nina smiled happily. "He continued the script and so I'm half done with it."

"How do you know it's him?" Amber looked suspicious.

"He left a note," Nina pointed at the screen where a post it says 'Take care of your body. –Fabian.'

Amber squealed and quickly took a picture of the note and skipped out of the room leaving Nina to take a bath first. Amber, on the other hand, skipped to Mick and Fabian's room to talk to Mick. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Fabian answered as he got off the bed.

Amber entered the room. "'Morning, Fabian," she grinned at the boy. "It's nice of you to tuck Nina into bed last night."

"You were awake?" Fabian asked wide-eyed.

"No," Amber shook her head. "I just got a tip." She winked. "So, have you seen Mick?"

"He's in Mara's room," Fabian yawned.

"What are they doing at this time?" Amber asked suspiciously to herself as she left Fabian and headed towards Patricia and Mara's room. "'Morning!" Amber slammed the door open for an element of surprise. There she saw Patricia and Jerome snogging. "Oops."

"Ever heard of knocking, Amber?" Jerome asked the embarrassed girl.

"Have you seen Mickara?" Amber asked them.

They both shrugged. "Try the kitchen or dining room."

"Hey," Amber suddenly said before leaving the room. "Both of you haven't touched my camera, right?"

"No, why do you ask?" Patricia replied.

"Someone took a picture of Fabian carrying Nina to bed about midnight and I don't know who," Amber showed them the photo for proof.

"Maybe it's Mick," Patricia suggested.

"That's what I thought," Amber said. "He's Fabian's roommate so maybe he saw him leaving but the thing that puzzles me is how he got my camera. I mean, he must've gotten the camera beforehand and took the picture from the door, right?"

"Maybe it's the ghost of Anubis," Jerome wagged his brows.

"Not helping," Amber closed the door and looked for Mick in the kitchen where he was eating breakfast with Mara.

"You're early," Mick pointed out.

"Yes, I am," Amber replied. "Anyway, I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"You have?" Mick looked confused. "Why?"

"Someone took this picture," Amber showed them the photo from her digital camera. "Is it perhaps, you? I mean, you are his roommate and you must've heard him leave the room."

'Actually, Amber," Mick confessed. "I didn't. How about you Mara?"

Mara shook her head in reply.

Amber left the kitchen and soon, she was left with a mystery unsolved when both Alfie and Joy denied that they took the picture. Amber knew that Alfie wouldn't lie nor would Joy who obviously was against the affair. Mick, Mara and Patricia also had no reason to lie and Jerome would have been proud to reveal his plans to the gang.

Amber still looked puzzled when she returned to her own room where Nina was already dressed and still focused on the script.

"I'll take a bath now," Amber announced as she left the camera in her bag and grabbed her things to the bathroom.

"Sure," Nina replied absentmindedly as she tried to finish the second half of her script.

Nina continued to word on the script with no progress and she only took her mind off the script after breakfast when she noticed Joy and Fabian talking together under the pine tree. In Nina's eyes, it looks like it's Joy and Fabian who are the couple not her and Fabian.

Amber, who was walking with Nina to school since Fabian still had to "comfort" Joy, looked like she had just snapped and dragged Nina to where Fabian and Joy are.

"Hey Fabian," Amber greeted in a sweet poisonous voice. "Can you please leave us alone while we talk to your friend here?"

Fabian nodded and said his goodbye to Joy while raising his hand to wave. "Will Nina be staying?" He asked Amber.

"Definitely," Amber replied in the same cold voice.

Fabian gave a smile and a quick peck to Nina before heading to the school building.

"So, what's up?" Joy smiled at Nina only.

"What's up?" Amber said furiously. "You are plotting to steal her boyfriend and you ask 'what's up?"?"

"What are you talking about, Amber?" Joy looked at Amber like she was crazy.

"Don't use that innocent tone on me!" Amber retorted. "I see you. You've been bothering Fabian even after class and you're trying to get his attention always."

Joy laughed. "Okay, so let's say that I am trying to steal Fabian, what are you going to do about it... Nina?"

"Well, he's my boyfriend so he obviously... loves me," Nina muttered the last words in a fading tone.

"What's wrong, Nina?" Amber looked concerned.

"I just realized," Nina said and tears started falling. "He never said he loves me."

Joy was shocked and Amber looked upset.

"I'm sure he will get to saying it," Amber comforted. "I mean you are together."

"We are," Nina said "But what sense does it make if he doesn't love me?"

"He just didn't say it yet," Amber tried to think positive. "Maybe, he doesn't have the courage to say it yet, Nina."

"How are we a couple when I'm not even sure of his feelings for me?" Nina asked rhetorically.

"C'mon, Nina," Amber tried to change her pessimistic thinking.

"What if he hasn't said it cause he doesn't love me?" Nina said.

"He does," Amber tried to say but Nina already ran in tears.

"Nina!" Amber shouted but it was too late she was already out of reach. Amber turned to Joy who was frozen in shock. "Are you happy now, Joy?" Amber then stomped back to the classroom.

"No," Joy whispered mostly to herself. "It's the opposite."

* * *

><p>AN: Brace yourselves for the Climax :) It might be a shock and it may change your view about the story so I hope I didn't do a mistake in turning the plot in that direction. Sorry for typos and such. Please review after reading the next chapter which I would post IMMEDIATELY.


	15. House of Confessions

**Chapter Fifteen**

Fabian's day did not start well because, one, he was given a slap by Amber, two, Nina was nowhere to be seen and three, none of his friends would talk to him...except Joy.

"Do you have any idea why everyone is completely ignoring me?" Fabian put down his tray beside Joy's.

Joy continued to give her sandwich unnecessary attention.

"Even you're ignoring me," Fabian snapped Joy out of her trance.

"Sorry," Joy apologized. "I was just thinking."

"About what?" Fabian asked.

"I should be at their side," Joy confessed. "I also think that it's wrong, you're wrong."

"So, why aren't you with them?" Fabian calmly asked.

"It's just that they think that I'm on your side...always," Joy looked down on her tray.

"Why would they think that?" Fabian furrowed his brows.

"Because even if you're the world's biggest prat or even if you're such a git," Joy said angrily. "I fell in love with you ever since I met you."

Fabian was wide-eyed as he grew confused. "Then why would you..." Fabian trailed off looking ashamed of himself.

"Because I believe that in order to move on," Joy said sadly, tears falling from her eyes. "I should see you happy. I shouldn't regret my decision of moving on if I see you happy, right?"

"I'm so sorry," Fabian comforted the crying girl. "I didn't notice your feelings."

"It was because you always looked at Nina," Joy wiped her tears. "Ever since she came, all you do is look at her."

"Hey," Fabian said suddenly. "Did you know I had a crush on you two years ago?" Fabian laughed at the memory. "I didn't confess since I don't want to ruin our friendship. If I knew that you liked me too, we would've been together."

"But Nina will always be the one you love," Joy smiled reminiscently. "Even if we were together, I still would've left last year and hid. Nina would've been still the one in your heart right now."

"I'm really sorry," Fabian apologized again. "I continue to hurt you still."

"I'm not the only one you're hurting," Joy glanced at the table where their housemates sat saving an empty seat for Nina. "Nina has been hurting too."

"What happened this morning?" Fabian asked seriously.

"Amber accused me of trying to steal you," Joy said honestly. "Nina realized that you didn't tell her that you loved her. Please tell me you did say those three magic words, Fabes?"

"I don't think I did," Fabian frowned.

"You prat!" Joy said angrily. "How could you come up with a plan like that without telling her your feelings, idiot!"

"I'm sorry," Fabian said again. "I was taking a risk."

"I shouldn't have agreed to be part of this," Joy shook her head. "What was I thinking? Make Nina jealous? Wait, Fabian, what were you thinking?"

"I probably wasn't," Fabian gave a sigh. "I'm such a prat."

"Yes, yes you are," Joy agreed. "How the bloody heck will you fix this?"

"Where's Nina?" Fabian asked.

Apparently, Amber, together with Patricia and Mara, had just passed by and gave a glare to their direction.

"She's in her room," Joy replied. "She must be in tears."

"Ah," Amber exclaimed. "Little Joy is feeling guilty, is she?"

Joy looked at Fabian who gave a sigh and started off the explanation.

"Okay," Fabian smiled apologetically to Joy. "Don't blame her. It's all my plan."

"Are you telling me you cheated on Nina?" Mara looked shocked.

"No," Joy rejected Mara's idea. "Fabes, here, made a stupid plan to make Nina jealous and I was also stupid enough to help him."

"But, Joy," Patricia frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"I guess I decided to move on," Joy smiled sadly. "I won't be able to move on if Fabes's unhappy with his relationship."

"I get it," Mara gave a smile of empathy. "You wanted to leave him in good hands so you won't regret your decision."

Joy nodded.

"That's so sad," Amber exclaimed. "I'm so sorry about snapping at you, Joy! I really am. If I had known..."

"It's okay, Amber," Joy smiled. "It was for Nina, right?"

"It is," Amber smiled and gave Joy a hug.

"So, everyone's okay?" Mick smiled as he walked by with the rest of the house, sitting beside the girls who had sat next to Fabian and Joy.

"Not quite," Patricia looked at Fabian intently.

Fabian groaned. "Do I have to repeat the whole story?"

"I'll summarize it," Mara volunteered. "Basically, Fabian used Joy to make Nina jealous..."

"Used?" Fabian repeated. "You make me sound like some mastermind planner with some intent to get Nina -"

"But Fabes," Joy interrupted. "That's exactly what you are."

"What do you mean?" Amber grew confused.

"You better start from the start," Jerome said. "Even I'm getting confused."

"Alright," Fabian said. "Remember last Sunday when you all went out? Well, that was my plan."

"WHAT?" Everyone but Joy exclaimed.

"But, it was Joy who suggested it," Mara looked puzzled.

"She did it on my account," Fabian explained. "I asked her to."

"So, why is she doing this again?" Alfie asked and the girls groaned in response.

"Joy wants Fabian to be happy so she can move on," Amber rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Fabian continued. "All those things that Joy asked you to do was my plan." He directed to Jerome and Alfie.

"What things?" Patricia looked suspicious at the pair.

"Well, Joy asked us to create a blackout," Alfie admitted.

"We were also to lock Nina's door and move in the dark to scare her," Jerome gave an evil grin. "It was a plan of a mastermind." He looked at Fabian in mock admiration.

"Anyway, so that ended up with Nina sleeping in my room," Fabian concluded.

"So, all of those was your plan all along?" Mick incredulously said.

"Yeah," Fabian confirmed. "You don't think that I was going to let this month past without me confessing my feelings. There's a possibility that I won't get to see Nina after graduation."

"Unfortunately," Joy rolled her eyes. "Mr. Mastermind, here, didn't get to confess but still went with the second plan."

"What second plan?" Jerome was shocked to know that the plan he thought he knew still had a part two.

"Well, we were supposed to make Nina jealous but..." Joy trailed off.

"But Fabian didn't get to confess his feelings so Nina probably thought he was just playing her," Amber finished for her.

"Idiot," Mick called Fabian.

"Prat," Alfie said after.

"Git," Jerome glared.

"I get the point," Fabian bowed his head.

"So, mastermind," Joy grinned. "What's your next move?"

Fabian gave it a thought. "Apologize," he said simply in defeat.

"Like Nina would talk to you," Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Should we talk to her?" Amber suggested.

"No," Fabian answered. "It's my problem. You should all go to Nina's side. I mean, she needs all the support you can get."

"Is that an excuse to leave you alone?" Joy had deduced.

"Yeah," Fabian gave a defeated laugh and scratched the back of his head. "You got me, Joy."

"We won't leave you alone," Mick smiled. "Mate, we're all in this together. That sounds cheesy now that I've said it aloud." He laughed.

"It's okay, guys," Fabian smiled. "I need to think and it's nearly a month left until graduation. You guys are all probably busy for last minute stuff. It's okay."

"You sure?" Amber looked concerned for her friend.

"Yeah, just run along now. Get to class before you all get in trouble" Fabian gave a smile and they all left except for Joy.

"Don't try to fool me, Joy," Fabian gave a hollow laugh. "I know that you have more work that all of them combined. You were a year behind and are taking more classes than us. You have to graduate with all of us. I can't forgive myself if you don't."

"You sure, Fabes?" Joy looked at Fabian worriedly.

"Yeah, go on ahead," Fabian gave her an assuring smile. "I just need to think about things."

"Skipping class?"

"Yeah," Fabian replied. "Just one period though."

"You really messed it up, Fabes," Joy said as she started collecting her things. "But you can also fix it up. I know you can. There's nothing that stands between true love."

* * *

><p>AN: So, what do you think? Please review. PLEASE. It is essential. I need to see people's opinion's before I start the next chapters. :) Sorry for typos if there are any.


	16. House of Pretend

**Chapter Sixteen**

"What have you done?" Amber was shocked. "You murdered it!"

"Amber, you're completely overreacting," Nina replied rather calmly.

"Overreacting?" Amber retorted. "Who wouldn't overreact when they've seen such work be destroyed by such an ending?"

"What's going on here?" Mara and Patricia had entered the room in curiosity. They had heard the noise from their room next door.

"Nina finished the script," Amber announced in an annoyed tone. "Unfortunately, she murdered it."

"Don't you think you're overreacting?" Mara smiled amusedly.

Joy gave a laugh as she grabbed the bunch of papers from Amber's hand. "Let me read it."

"Read the ending first, Joy," Amber advised. "You'll understand what I mean."

Joy did as told and was shocked as Amber. "Nina, what did you do to this?"

"What's up with both of you?" Nina laughed nervously. "It's just a play."

"Precisely," Mara said as she finished reading. "How do you reenact the last scene then?"

"Yes, Nina," Joy agreed with Mara. "How do reenact a scene where the main character, Felix Roberts, gets run over by a car and his friends, Nancy, Mark, Justin and George, attend graduation without him. You murdered him."

"Well, you technically didn't murder him," Mara said. "It's a homicide, right?"

Joy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, how can we act this out?"

"Uh," Nina tried to think of a way. "Special effects?"

"It's a play, Nina," Amber tried to remind her. "It's not some movie or drama. It's a LIVE play."

"Alright," Nina gave up. "Change it if you want. I'm just so stressed about it."

"Or maybe," Amber hinted. "You're stressed about something else… It starts with an F, right?"

"Yes, an F…" Joy agreed.

"It must be the reason why Felix was the only one run over by a car, right?" Mara sighed. "C'mon, Nina, you don't have to hide it. Amber told us earlier."

"I'm fine," Nina lied. "It's just that I didn't expect it to be that way. I mean, I thought that he genuinely liked me."

"I thought so too," Amber nodded. "Maybe he does. Maybe he just made a mistake."

Nina looked at Amber speculatively. "Do you know something, Amber?"

Amber gave a nervous laugh as Nina stared at her. "Me? Know something? Well, I know lots of somethings…"

Mara and Joy shook their heads as Amber got through Nina's interrogation.

"Anyway, we'll fix the script," Mara said as she got the laptop. "I'll just return this to Fabian–" Mara gasped in shock as she said his name.

Much to their surprise, Nina didn't break down or even react to the name.

"Yeah, tell him thanks for letting me borrow the laptop," Nina gave a fake smile.

"Anyway, Nina, we're going down for some snacks, you want some?" Amber offered. "You surely haven't eaten anything today."

"Oh sure," Nina went to follow them. "What's Trudy prepared?"

"She said she'd make cookies," Joy replied.

As they left the bedroom, they smelled the faint scent of burning cookies. They hurried to the kitchen to see if the cookies were burning only to see that Fabian holding the fire extinguisher in front of the oven.

"Sorry about that," Trudy apologized. "I forgot about the cookies when I left to buy the groceries. Luckily, Fabian smelled the burning scent from his room."

"It's hard to miss really," Fabian laughed. "When I rushed to the kitchen, the oven was smoking."

"And so the first thing you decided to do was look for the fire extinguisher," Nina chuckled.

Fabian, Joy, Amber and Mara were all stunned as Nina casually talked to Fabian. They all wondered if Nina was affected at all.

"Anyway, since there's no cookies," Nina gave a smile. "I'll just head off to my room. I'm feeling really tired."

"Sure," Trudy gave a confused smile.

Nina walked hurriedly to her room as the waterworks began. She tried her best to be strong but this is how strong she can get. She flopped on her bed and hoped that she could cry all her tears away.

* * *

><p>AN: Awfully sorry that I updated late. Writer's block. I still have it though. Writing this story is harder than I thought. :( Review :)


	17. House of Drama

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Hey idiot," Joy hit Fabian _hard_.

Fabian rubbed the back of his head. "Nice seeing you too, Joy."

Joy rolled her eyes. "What plan are you talking about? It's been two days and neither of you talked."

"I'm just waiting for the right moment," Fabian contemplated. "Anyway, we're all busy this week. It's the career talk week. And exams are next, next week. After that, we have the play and –"

"And then graduation, Fabes," Joy filled up. "It's also the possible ending for the both of you."

"I get it, Joy," Fabian replied. "But, right now, I just have to finish the awful ending Nina wrote."

"Everyone knows why she wrote that ending," Joy giggled.

"Yeah, yeah," Fabian brushed off. "I get it. She's upset with me."

"Anyway, I gotta go," Joy gave a apologetic smile. "Sorry I can't help you."

"I'm fine," Fabian tried to assure her, "really."

"Word of advice," Joy smiled before she headed to the library exit. "If you're gonna wait for the right time and place, Fabes, you'll wait forever."

Fabian sighed as he sat alone in the library. He focused all his energy in finishing the script. He poured out his feelings in the words and lines of the characters. He put himself in each one of their places feeling what graduating students should feel. He's feeling what he's suppose to be feeling if it weren't for the madness going on. Soon enough the script was ready to go for his next class: Drama.

"…the five friends stood onstage together with their classmates. They all look nervous but happy," Jason read off the script. He read the rest of the character's lines silently and gave applause in the end. "It's wonderful. It doesn't have a fairytale ending but it's wonderful. It's great, Nina."

"You should really thank Fabian for the ending," Nina said as casually as she could.

"Thank you both," Jason smiled. "Now, for the character casting…Who would be fit to act out…Felix?"

"Fabian!" Amber said almost automatically.

"Alright," Jason said. "Fabian, please step up and read off the script."

"Which part, Mr. Winkler?" Fabian said politely.

"Start from the last scene," Jason instructed. "Wait, I need a Nancy and Justin…"

"Nina would be lovely for Nancy," Jerome grinned evilly.

"Well, Jerome would be a great Justin," Nina countered glaring at Jerome.

"Alright, please get into character," Jason instructed, "action!"

"We're finally here!" Nina read Nancy's line excitedly. "I can't believe it!"

"After everything, I surely am happy that we reached this far," Jerome said Justin's line perfectly.

"So, are you ready to face the real world, Nancy?" Fabian looked at Nina.

"No," Nina gave out a giggle. "But that's what makes it an adventure, right?"

"Yeah," Fabian said the line reminiscently. "It's gonna be a whole new adventure for all of us."

"Separate adventures," Jerome emphasized the drama in his line.

"But no matter what," Nina said uncomfortably. "We're always gonna remember this year, right?"

"Always," Fabian gave a smile. "Even if we're separated, this memory…"

"…bonds us together," Nina continued.

"That was wonderful!" Jason broke the tense silence in the air after Nina said the final line. "Nina and Fabian, you both get the part. Jerome, you gotta work on it but you still get the part! Now for the parts of George and…"

Nina got off the stage and gave out a sigh.

"That was new," Jerome smiled apologetically. "I shouldn't have volunteered you. Sorry. I didn't really know who the characters were."

"It's alright," Nina smiled. "It's a new experience acting a drama."

"Are you sure?" Jerome gave a friendly smile.

"Yeah," Nina replied. "Anyway, I'll just go and practice Nancy's lines."

Nina sat in the corner of the room and not one bothered her knowing that she's as fragile as a glass and could break at any second.

From across the room, Fabian was as just fragile as he scribbled in his lyric notebook. He scribbled down the feelings that he has been hiding in his heart. Fabian finished the song and scribbled down the title of the song: Nina.

* * *

><p>AN: Forgive the short chapters. I still have ye old writer's block. Review please :)


	18. House of Square One

**Chapter Eighteen**

Nina sat on her bed as she read the script. For the first time, she realized that the character's lives are similar to those of the real life. Felix was afraid to let go of Nancy. Nancy was scared of facing the 'real world'. Justin was fooling around with his grades. George and Mark were friends that are inseparable but going to separate colleges.

Nina felt like her character, Nancy, for they just had the career tests and well, she was going nowhere with hers. Instead of focusing on her disaster test, she focused on memorizing her lines and reading the script. As she was rereading her lines, she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Nina nonchalantly said.

Much to her surprise, it was Fabian who knocked on her bedroom door. He looked, to her, awfully embarrassed to be there.

"Hey, is this the right time?" Fabian laughed nervously. "I need to talk to you, Nins."

Nina smiled at her old friend and motioned for him to sit beside her on her bed. "Here we are again with these conversations."

"Are you busy?" He glanced at the script she was holding. "I mean, were you practicing 'cause if you were, I mean, I'm not in the place to disturb you or anything. The play is in three weeks and…" Fabian realized he was babbling and stopped.

Nina gave a laugh. "Well, you're obviously nervous, Mr. Rutter."

"Really?" Fabian scratched the back of his head.

"I think it's you that needs practice on your lines," Nina giggled. "Wanna practice together?"

Fabian realized what Nina just did. She had changed the topic. He completely understood that it wasn't the right time for them.

"I-I'll go get my script," Fabian stuttered as he headed to the door.

Nina was left alone in her room disappointed in his and her own actions. It wasn't right of her to change the topic but she wasn't ready to talk about it.

After a few minutes, Fabian returned to Nina's room carrying his copy of the script.

"What do you want to practice first?" Fabian sat on Amber's bed and flipped through the script.

"Well, how about the first scene?" Nina suggested.

"Alright," Fabian agreed as he flipped back to the first pages. "It's your line first."

Nina nodded and read off her line. "Hey, Felix, are you ready for the exams?"

Fabian gave a laugh. "Not really, Nance, but I'll pass it off."

"You obviously will," Nina grinned. "I mean, you're a straight-A student and all."

"Anyway, why'd you ask?" Fabian asked. "It's unusual of you to worry about your grades."

"Oh, it's Justin," Nina read. "He's asking me to tutor him. If he's that conscious, shouldn't I be too?"

"Well, you know Justin," Fabian chuckled. "He's been having Cs and Ds all over his card."

"Anyway, Felix," Nina said. "You should totally tutor the J-man…" Nina laughed at her words. "I find it hard to believe to call Jerome the 'J-man'"

Fabian laughed with her. "That's going to be something to remember after graduation."

"Yeah, yeah it will," Nina said wistfully. "Anyway, Fabian, I think you work your lines great. We just need worry about Justin." Nina laughed. "That's ironic. He's the one that needs teaching."

"Are we talking about Justin or Jerome?" Fabian chuckled.

"Both," Nina laughed.

As the two sat there laughing, they had realized how quickly their relationship changed throughout the past few days. Though it was all part of Fabian's plan, it wasn't on his agenda to hurt the girl he loved the most and it wasn't in Nina's plan to be overcome by her feelings. Suddenly, silence filled the room and the two just stared at each other wishing that the kiss at prom never had happened and that they were back to being normal friends.

"Nina," Fabian began. "I'm sorry. Everything is my fault and I'm sure Amber told you everything by now."

"She did," Nina confirmed. "It's a nice plan, really. I just thought that I'd be on in it."

"It was awfully wrong of me to play with you and your feelings," Fabian apologized. "I was just a coward to say it straightforwardly. I admit that I was a prat and a git."

"You were," Nina smiled. "It's really decent of you to admit that."

"Oh haha," Fabian said. "So, can we start over?"

"As friends, Fabian?" Nina frowned. "Don't you think we've started over so many times now? I mean, the thing at prom was what started everything."

"We're having this conversation again?" Fabian said seriously.

"Yeah, I guess so," Nina replied. "But, what's the point? We're going to have another fight anyway and this whole cycle is gonna repeat again."

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Fabian looked at her in the eye. "We can't just leave it like this, right?"

"Maybe we can," Nina smiled weakly. "Let's just give it time, Fabian. Please?"

"I guess this is too soon," Fabian sighed. "Who would've thought that in less than a week we'd have a rollercoaster ride of emotions?"

"Yeah, who would've?" Nina looked down. "Anyway, I think I hear Amber downstairs." Nina had thought of a lie. "Oh yeah, she needed help with… a thing."

Fabian looked at her intently trying not to laugh at her fragmented lie. "Nice try, Nins," he ruffled her hair. "You don't have to make –"

"NINA!" Amber's scream was heard from the hallway interrupting Fabian.

With that, the two burst into laughter giving a smile to each other.

"Well, duty calls," Nina chuckled. "I gotta go see what that is about."

"Well, this isn't my room," Fabian laughed with her. "I guess, I'll be leaving too."

"See you around," Nina said awkwardly.

"Yeah," Fabian gave a nervous chuckle. "See you."

Another shout from Amber had cued their exit as if it was a play directed by a figure called life.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys. I'm really sorry for the slow updates. It's just been reaaally busy lately and I still have that writer's block. Anyway, to the Fabina fans, I apologize but the next chapters won't be much of them. I'll try focusing on the other characters and couples and the play too. Maybe, I'll add in the Cup of Ankh but it depends. Hope you guys will continue reading it even though it has a shift of character focus... or something. Please bear with me for this but I promise I'll try to finish it within this month. I'll try to. :) Please continue reviewing. Your reviews give me ideas to what the next chapter will be. :) -acrosstheskies 3


	19. House of Tenacity

**Chapter Nineteen**

The rest of the week has gone by so quickly. Everyone in the house was busy with the play, the project deadlines and finally: career consultations. Every senior student was to talk of their careers and life after high school. Would everyone go to college? Everyone was unsure what would happen to them, everyone but Nina.

Nina was pretty sure of her decision to go back to the US. She was also sure that she'd take care of her grandma who wasn't getting any younger each day. Nina contemplated on her decision as she looked dazedly at the wall in front of her.

"NINA!" Amber snapped. "Your line?"

Nina went back to reality but still failed to say her line. "What scene are we in?" She embarrassedly asked.

Amber, who was assigned to be the director, gave out a tired sigh. "I guess we should take five. Nina, I need to talk to you a bit."

Everyone onstage had scattered off and Nina headed over to where Amber was seated.

"What's up?" Nina asked though she already had an idea of what Amber was going to say.

"It's you," Amber said simply. "I mean, you're really out of it. Is it Fabian?"

"No," Nina gave a nervous laugh. "It's not it. It's about something else really."

"Careers?" Amber guessed.

"Yeah," Nina gave a laugh to the fact that Amber had guessed so easily. "I made my decision but I'm not so sure about it now."

"I know how you feel," Amber empathized. "I mean, I would love to go to study fashion but I'm having second thoughts about it. I'm now thinking on modeling or being a chef. Isn't it confusing?"

"Uh…" Nina trailed off not knowing what to say.

"Anyway," Amber said in a rather loud voice quieting the noise around her. "We can worry about that somewhere else. Right here, right now, we have a play to rehearse! Mara!" Amber turned to her Assistant Director who was talking to Mick on the other side of the room.

"Yes, Amber?" Mara had heard her despite the distance.

"How many minutes has it been since I said 'take five'" Amber asked.

"I think it's been about four minutes," Mara had calculated in her brain.

"Alright," Amber said loudly for everyone to hear. "I want everyone to be on their places in two minutes! We're going to begin from the third to the last scene!"

Everyone followed Amber's order and in two minutes, Alfie was onstage with the clapper.

"Everyone ready?" Amber asked and checked the places. "Alright, lights, camera, ACTION!"

At her cue, Alfie closed the clapper and the scene began.

"Isn't it being overdramatic using a movie clapper and all?" Patricia whispered to Mara. "There's no camera anyway."

"Well, you know Amber," Mara whispered back. "She loves drama."

"Quiet over there!" Amber said in a hushed tone. "Okay, again, Alfie marker please! And ACTION!"

Four students were sitting on the cold wooden floor of the stage looking as if they just ran away from a serial killer. The four were panting and trying to catch their breath.

"You know nothing's going to change if you run away," a mature student called Amy Brown said her line as Minerva, a music teacher. "Right, Nancy?"

"You're right, Mrs. Willy" Nina replied as she looked at Fabian. "Nothing's gonna change at all. We're going to have to face the music someday, why not now?"

"It was wrong of me to run away," Jerome said, shame in his voice.

"It was also wrong of all of us not to face our responsibilities," Fabian said his line.

"That coming from a guy who skipped the end of term exams," Nina giggled as scripted.

"Well, you're not that so good yourself, Ms. Davies," Fabian gave a slight smile to the girl as he looked her straight in the eye. "You tried to fail yours so you could stay. Tsk, tsk, tsk."

"Anyway," Jerome interrupted the romance building up as expected. "We're all at fault but how will we ever fix this?"

"Well," the other girl gave a mischievous smile to the gang. "I have an idea but it requires a bit of effort…" With that, 'Minerva' gave a wink.

"That's a wrap!" Mr. Winkler shouted just before the bell rung. "See you guys tomorrow. Don't forget dress rehearsals next week! Props department please finish making the props by next week. The play is in three weeks. Double time for everyone!" He said in a rush as everyone was just about to leave.

Nina gave a sigh of relief as she went offstage to collect her things. Another day was done and only three weeks until everything, the play, graduation and even her time in England, is over. As she walked out the room with her Amber, Mara and Patricia she closed her eyes and wished that time would slow down and BAM! She had bumped into someone. She felt gravity pulling her down and her eyes remained closed as she waited for the feeling of her body smashing onto the hard floor, something that didn't happen.

Nina opened her eyes when she'd realize that she was still standing. The only difference was that she was leaning towards Fabian who was walking behind her a second ago.

"Are you alright?" Fabian asked with a mixture of concern and nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah," Nina straightened herself and tried to stand properly only that her left ankle was hurting.

"I'm sorry," another voice said. "I was in a hurry and…"

Nina turned to look at the person who bumped her. It was a boy about her age who she never saw before. She assumed he was a year younger or so.

"No harm done, Caleb," Fabian gave the frantic boy a smile.

"Sorry," the boy repeated as managed to stand up and brushed the dust off him. He glanced at his watch. "I have to go! Sorry again but I'm in a hurry!" The boy took a sprint and ran off to the end of the hallway and turned left.

"Do you know him?" Nina asked Fabian.

"Yeah," Fabian gave her a smile but still looked concerned. "He's a year younger but he's nice. We were in the audiovisual club when I was a sophomore."

"You were in the audiovisual club?" Nina gave a very unladylike snort.

"He was," Amber giggled. "Our Fabian was such an uncool geek back then. Anyway, are you alright?"

"Yeah," Nina managed to smile but Fabian wasn't convinced. "I'm fine. Shall we go to class then?"

"Yeah," Amber said. "See you guys at lunch!"

The two headed off to the opposite direction for their Biology class as Fabian walked with the remaining two girls to their Geometry with Fabian still not convinced of Nina's health.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so excited for a certain chapter. Anyway, remember in one of the chapters Fabian wrote a song? Well, I wrote an original song :) Anyway, I guess this chapter is also about Nina and Fabian. But, I'm doing my best to shift the focus on others :) REVIEW PLEASE! :)


	20. House of Arguments

**Chapter Twenty**

"WHAT?" Patricia was ultimately shocked when she had heard what her boyfriend, Jerome, had said as soon as they met in the garden.

"You heard me," Jerome said seriously. "I mean it."

"What's all this about?" Alfie had passed by and heard all the ruckus.

"Alfie, you would absolutely flip when you hear this!" Patricia exclaimed. "Jerome wants to take over his father's company! He's going to Business School!"

"WHAT?" Alfie was shocked. "Whatever happened to being homeless in the alleys?"

"You're flipping about that?" Patricia retorted. "Don't you even want to know where he is studying? He's going to MBS which is all the way to Manchester!"

"Manchester?" Alfie almost screamed. "Why go all the way to Manchester, Jerome?"

"I know right!" Patricia angrily agreed with Alfie. "I'm going to UCL and he's all the way to Manchester!"

"I can't believe that you didn't consult me about this!" Alfie exclaimed.

"Will you just…" Jerome had tried to say but Patricia and Alfie continuously complained.

"SHUT UP!" Jerome had shouted and he stomped back inside the house.

"What happened?" Amber, together with Nina, had just arrived from school.

"None of your business!" Patricia snapped as she stormed after Jerome.

"What's her problem?" Amber asked Alfie who just gave out a sigh before going in the house.

"ALFIE!" Amber looked worried and followed after him.

"Everything's starting to fall apart," Nina gave a sigh as she entered the house, going directly to the living room after dropping her bag in her room, where Amber and Alfie were arguing furiously, and getting her copy of the script from her desk.

Sitting on the couch, Nina was carelessly flipping through the pages of the script when Fabian had flopped on the couch looking as upset as she was when she saw Amber and Alfie arguing.

"What's up?" Nina was still concerned about Fabian though she was the one who refused to talk about their situation.

"It's Mick and Mara. They're driving me mad," Fabian shuddered at the memory of Mick and Mara snogging on Mick's bed. "They have a row and then they snog in my room. Now, they're having an argument about college."

"Them too?" Nina gave a sigh. "Why does it seem that everything is falling apart?"

"I guess reality has caught up with us," Fabian sighed. "There's still two weeks and a half until the end."

"The end?" Nina echoed.

"I meant graduation," Fabian explained.

"You make graduation sound like the end of all things, Fabian," Nina carelessly laughed.

"Isn't it?" Fabian asked her seriously.

"Well, it is…" Nina admitted. "But it's not the end end. It's like just the end of this part of life. But every ending has a beginning right?"

Fabian amusedly glanced at the script in her hands. "Nancy?"

"Yeah," Nina laughed. "I guess she's rubbing on me."

"I guess the play has its –"

"SHUT UP!"

Nina and Fabian heard shouting from the hallway. They kept quiet as they listened intently to the conversation outside the room.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, PATRICIA!"

"HOW COULD IT NOT BE MY BUSINESS, JEROME? EXPLAIN TO ME?"

"JUST SHUT UP, TRIXIE! SHUT UP!"

Both Nina and Fabian flinched when they had heard a door slam.

"JEROME! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

"PATRICIA!" Another voice, much softer, interrupted Patricia's shouting. "Let him have his time. C'mon, you need some rest. Just sleep it off."

The footsteps of two people walking up the stairs soon died away

Nina buried her face in her hands. "Ugh. This is the worst!"

"I assume that it's not the season for relationships." Fabian said.

"Mhmm," Nina agreed.

"At least, we're in good terms," Fabian shrugged,

"I guess so," Nina said in a muffled tone.

"Let's just hope it lasts..."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay. So, I'm sorry if it's short (my definition of short is if it's less than a 1000 words). I'm sorry if it took long (I live in the Philippines. School just began. I was busy. Homework is piled up). Please REVIEW. I'll TRY to update as soon as I can possibly can :)


	21. House of Sprains

**AN: Sorry for the six month disappearance and delay. Busy busy busy and I sorta had my account hacked and I've gone through all the trouble in getting it back. :)**

**Hope this is Alright. **

**Chapter Twenty One**

"Hey, I need help for the exams!" Jerome said to Fabian. "It's in nearly a week and –"

"No, no, no!" Amber exclaimed. "Jerome, say Justin's line with more feelings! Amy, look more like a regular girl not some girl in a horror movie waiting to be killed!"

"Oh, Amber, I just can't!" Amy complained. "There's so much tension with Jerome and Alfie! I can't concentrate. There's this weird aura between them!"

"Alright, everyone take a break!" Amber said as she approached the stage. "Jerome and Alfie, I need to talk to you and Alfie, it isn't about college so don't try to escape."

Alfie gave out a sigh of relief before going towards Amber, avoiding Jerome in the process.

Nina just shook her head at the two people she'd never thought would fight over some petty matter. It was just college and Jerome and Alfie are practically like magnets now except that they have the same charge. You can't keep them together.

"You alright?" Fabian grinned at Nina handing her a bottle of water.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," she smiled politely at Fabian and took the bottle with much appreciation.

"Can you believe that it only took a week for everything to change?" Fabian stared at Jerome and Alfie intently as they talked seriously with Amber.

"Not really," Nina said drily. "A lot of things can happen in a day much more if it's a week. It could even just take one moment to change everything."

Fabian nodded understanding the double meaning in her words. Nina obviously meant that it only took a week for them to have the roller coaster ride of emotions.

"I'm glad we're okay," Fabian weakly smiled.

Nina tried to smile too but the memory of two weeks ago came flooding back in her head. She couldn't believe that Fabian, after all what happened, agreed to be friends with her, no more and no less. She couldn't help but feel a twinge of disappointment when he said the three words that change her life: We're. Just. Friends.

But, after everything that happened in the house the previous week, she was glad that she was still friends with Fabian. Break-ups, or similar things between couples and friends alike, could end up pretty messy just like the majority of the house.

For the past few days, there has been nothing but heartache in the house. Take for example, Mick and Mara. The dream couple. Smart and Athletic Team. Brains and Brawns. They do say opposites attract but opposites can also have huge arguments about their differences. It only took Mick and Mara a few days of arguments (which we all thought was Lover's Quarrel) until one of them (namely, Mick) had had enough and took the guts to tell Mara that they were over. It took two whole days for Mara to stop crying.

Jerome and Patricia, on the other hand, seemed contented until the college ordeal which lead them to have ferocious fights that included Jerome's best friend (now former), Alfie. The fights (and shouting) led them to break up, no crying occurred though.

Alfie and Amber, though still together, are not talking nor communicating as much as before. With Amber's responsibility over the play and graduation party and Alfie being occupied with his fight with Jerome.

"Nins?" Nina was brought back to reality as Fabian waved his hand over her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said rather to quickly. "I'll just go sit and rest." She glanced at a chair off the stage.

Nina tried her best to walk straight to the chair. She hasn't admitted to anyone yet that her left foot was killing her. She had thought to leave it alone for a week but it hurt even more.

"Are you sure?" Fabian scowled as he looked right at her foot. "It seems to be all red and swollen?"

"It's not supposed to be like that!" Nina exclaimed immediately. "I already put ice on the first week it hurt!" She looked down on her left foot to see that it was completely normal.

"Gotcha, I knew you're not fine," Fabian grinned but his smile was completely washed away when Nina got off balance and fell towards him.

Fabian leaned forward to catch Nina putting his arms forward just in time. "You're fine?"

"Oh, alright, it's been hurting for a week since that sophomore-"

"Caleb," Fabian supplied.

"-bumped into me," Nina continued.

"I knew you weren't fine," Fabian sighed. "C'mon, let's get you to the Nurse's Office."

"No," Nina protested. "I'm okay now."

Fabian rolled his eyes. "Totally fine. You even did a falling demo for me to prove it." His voice dripped with so much sarcasm. "Let's go."

Fabian supported Nina by offering his arm for her to hold while walking. He excused themselves from Amber and Mr. Winkler as they walked out of the auditorium.

As soon as they got to the office, the nurse inquired the two about Nina's condition and offered her a bag of ice to lessen the swelling.

"So, how long has this been?" the nurse asked Nina.

"About a week or two," she tried to smile reassuringly but this piece of information only made the nurse frown.

"Does it hurt often?" the nurse asked.

"Not really," Nina answered honestly. "About three or four times a week."

The nurse shook her head and excused herself to call a doctor.

Nina heard Fabian give out a disapproving sigh. "What?" She looked at him inquiringly.

"Nothing," Fabian shook his head. "It's just that you're incredibly hard headed."

Nina opened her mouth to answer but the return of the nurse interrupted her.

"Ms. Martin," the nurse looked at her. "I've informed Dr. Steve about you and he believes that you need to have an x-ray just in case it's a serious injury. I already talked to the principal and you are free to go to the hospital as soon as a cab arrives."

"I'm going to the hospital?" Nina repeated incredulously. "Alone?"

"Of course not, dear," the nurse smiled and looked at Fabian. "This young man will accompany you. I already informed Mr. Sweet about it, Mr. Rutter."

"I will?"

"Yes, you will."


	22. House of Bad News

AN: Sorry in advance for those who ship Patrome and Mickara. BTW, please review. I'm doing my best to finish this before the end of the year or atleast before Season 2 starts. Wish me luck ;)

**Chapter Twenty Two**

"It's not that bad," Nina smiled as she and Fabian walked out of the hospital.

Fabian stared at her incredulously. "Not that bad? You're wearing a foot brace! And, you're in crutches! How could that be not that bad?"

"I meant Amber," Nina shook her head at Fabian. "She didn't take this too bad."

Nina and Fabian had told Amber about the foot brace and crutches saying that Nina couldn't perform in the play which was that Friday. Amber took it well, or so what Nina thought.

"Let's just get in the cab," Fabian hated lying to Nina. He knew very well that the play was canceled and that Mr. Winkler had already given them some other assignment as replacement for the play which was some research paper to be passed that Friday. He didn't want to tell Nina yet for she would blame herself but in reality, everyone, especially their house mates, were the ones to blame. "It's dark."

Nina nodded as she glanced to the purplish sky. The sun had set just a few minutes ago.

They got in the cab waiting for them outside the hospital and in a few minutes, they reach the house safely.

"We're home," Nina raised her voice as she entered the door. To her dismay, no one greeted nor answered her. She turned to the boy beside her. "Where's everyone?"

Fabian sighed. He knew he had to tell Nina sooner or later. He's been in contact with everyone since classes ended while Nina was having her brace fixed. The day couldn't just get any worse. "Amber and Alfie are somewhere in the city. I think Trudy's with them too. They're making arrangements for the party. Mick, Mara, Jerome and Patricia are best not to be disturbed in their rooms, probably. Joy is... Actually, I don't know where she is."

"What's up with Mick, Mara, Jerome and Patricia?" Nina asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"They broke up," Fabian sighed,"just after the play got canceled."

Fabian had actually thought about what he said and widened his eyes at the mistake he did. Nina, too, was shocked at what he had just said and couldn't react for a moment.

"It's CANCELED!" Nina almost shouted. "When are you actually planning to tell me this, Rutter?"

Fabian flinched. He knew that Nina was downright serious when she called him only by his last name dropping the Mr. "Calm down, Nins. Let's have a seat first then we'll talk about this."

Nina stiffened when Fabian held her hand but let him do it. He led her to the living room and made her sit on the sofa. He sat beside her and took a deep breath before finally giving in to her hard gaze.

"When Amber found out you couldn't perform, well, she talked to Mr. Winkler and they decided to cancel the play not because you couldn't perform... well, kinda, but it was the chaos that everyone was causing. Jerome and Alfie couldn't perform well and you know the rest. I guess the only reason why they continued with it is cause you worked so hard for the script. You're also one of the people who took acting seriously and since you're gone, they decided not to push through with it."

Nina stared at Fabian as she processed his extremely long explanation. "You aren't just saying this to make me feel better, right?" she finally blurted out.

"It's the truth," Fabian held both his hands in surrender.

"So, what about our drama grade?" Nina asked remembering that the play was sort of their finals.

"We have to make a research paper on the history of drama," Fabian groaned. "Four pages long. It's due Friday."

Nina groaned. "I guess, it's easier."

Fabian nodded. "Now, let's get you upstairs. You're tired. Please rest."

Nina complied with Fabian's request. With his assistance, she got through the flight without any harm nor difficulty. Who wouldn't? Fabian carried Nina bridal style as Nina held on to her crutches. When they got into Nina's room, Fabian, with no malicious intent, helped Nina change from her uniform to her pajamas. He then tucked her to bed and wished her a good night's sleep.

As soon as he left, Nina couldn't help thinking about her relationship with Fabian. With all the break-ups in the house, it was a wonder that she and Fabian are still the same. She wished they could've like Mick and Mara who hid no affection before they... broke up. Or Patricia and Jerome who seemed to hide their relationship though when they thought they were alone, they are as sweet as honey.

She wishes she could be with Fabian and tell him how she feels and he the same way. But knowing the circumstance, she would be a fool to admit her feelings at this time.

Nina closed her eyes and sighed. _Be careful what you wish for, _they say.


	23. House of Studies

**Chapter Twenty Three**

The week was too fast for Nina to bother with. It was the week of tests and all she could do is spend time with the two smartest people she knew even if she wanted very much to stay with one.

"Mara, can you tell me again how to graph this parabola?" Nina asked the girl.

"Sure," Mara proceeded to help her with her Calculus. "You start by solving for the intercepts. You use this formula for that then..."

Nina couldn't understand half of what she's saying and just nodded as Mara patiently explained to her all the parts. Nina glanced at Fabian for more understanding and she saw that he was looking at her amusedly.

"It's really easy, Nins," he grinned at her. "You just have to pay attention to what Mara's demonstrating. I'm not that good in Math myself."

She sighed and concentrated on what Mara's doing. She couldn't help but wonder where the rest of the house is at. Mick is probably avoiding Mara. Amber is doing who knows what for the party later tonight. Nina can't comprehend how the girl manages to do school work with all the party planning. The graduation party is another matter compared to the After Exams Party. The others are who probably at the house studying. It was only the three of them (her, Fabian and Mara) who bothered to study in the quiet comfort of the library.

"Do you get it, Nina? Nina?" Nina's head shot back to Mara as she expectantly waited for her to answer. Mara shook her head disapprovingly when Nina looked more lost than ever.

"I'm sorry, Mara," she apologized. "I'm just so distracted."

"I know what you mean," Mara sighed. "Everything is so complicated and exams is the last thing that could possibly be prioritized." Mara glanced at her watch and found that she was late for another group study. She excused herself and left the library quickly.

After Mara left, Fabian then helped tutor Nina with their last exam: World History. He droned on and on about the Cold War. Despite the fact that Nina was bored to death, she couldn't bear to stop Fabian who was too engrossed with his story telling. She liked seeing him this way.

"...and so Russia and the US called it quits for awhile. But, their colonies are as messy as ever. Korea's still at war with... itself..." Fabian said happily as he listed off the effects of the war.

Nina just smiled reassuringly to Fabian and nodded when he asked a question. Fabian, more sensitive than Mara, quickly realized that Nina was just as distracted as she was awhile ago. He decided to ask her a question to see if she was listening.

"So, do you get it?" he smiled warmly at the girl. "The cause of the war?"

"Yeah," Nina nodded as she doodled on her notepad.

"So, do you now know why Korea's at war with itself?" Fabian asked in the same enthusiastic tone he used for the story telling.

Nina just nodded in reply oblivious to Fabian's plan. She was already half asleep and her lids were already drooping over her eyes.

"Did you know that I was actually born a girl and had a sex change to turn into a boy when I was ten?" Fabian grinned but still used the same tone of voice as before.

"Uh-huh," Nina nodded again and widen her eyes when she realized what he said. "Wait, what?"

Fabian laughed loudly but not loud enough to be scolded by the librarian. "I knew it! You're not listening at all. You've blocked me out of your head."

"Really sorry," she smiled apologetically. "Still have my mind on other things and I'm so tired with all the studying I did this week."

"Tell you what," Fabian smiled. "Give me one day. Just twenty-four hours starting right now and you just think nothing about the exams. After that, you go think about anything to your heart's content. You only have two tests left, Nina. You need to pass this to graduate. Just one day, Nins and you wouldn't regret it."

Nina wanted so much to laugh and smile at Fabian's encouragement. "How about twenty one hours? School ends at four tomorrow."

Fabian's face scrunched up into a scowl. "Well, that's minus two hours. Why twenty one?"

"I'm not counting this hour," she yawned. "Let me sleep for an hour then I promise to listen to everything you say."

"Oh alright," Fabian couldn't help but smile. "Only an hour?" he asked to make sure.

"Yeah," her head drooped down on the table and her eyes closed.

Fabian watched her with a smile. He knows she didn't like it but he, on the other hand, liked watching her sleep. She looked vulnerable yet at the same time, she look like she doesn't have a care in the world. Fabian just looked at her and was embarrassed when, after a few minutes, Nina decided to open her eyes. He quickly grabbed a book to cover his red face.

"Yeah?" Fabian said as casually as he could.

"You're not really a girl, right?" the tone in her voice was so serious that Fabian wanted to laugh so bad.

"Shh, it's a big secret," Fabian answered seriously. "Only my parents know."

"Fabian," the half-asleep girl whined.

"Of course not," Fabian couldn't help but let a chuckle escape him. "I just used that to see if you were listening."

"Good," she smiled and closed her eyes again. "By the way, Mr. Rutter, history won't make sense if you read it backwards," she said in a mumble. "I don't really like it when people watch me sleep. It's so... freak...y..." Nina's voice faded until it was only a whisper.

As Nina fell into a deep sleep, Fabian saw that the book he was 'reading' was upside down and it caused him to turn even redder. Fabian, turned the book so that he could actually read it and smiled at the sleeping Nina.

"Did you know that I love you?" he said, barely a whisper, "I love you more than I should. I love you that I'm scared myself. I don't know how much I love you. Maybe, I love you so much, I'd jump in front of a bullet train just to save you," Fabian let out a quiet laugh, "which would be incredibly stupid since we know the speed of a bullet train would kill both of us before I actually pull you out of the way." Fabian tucked a lost lock of hair behind her ears and sighed. "Did you know that I love you?" He repeated the question as he looked hopefully to the sleeping girl.

_Sometimes,_ Fabian thought, _I wish that Nina didn't sleep without a care on what's happening around her. I don't think I can muster up the courage to say to her face when she's NOT sleeping soundly. But, if she wasn't like that, she wouldn't be Nina and I wouldn't love her this way._

A/N:

Ah, the sap. :)

Reviews please. This is gonna end soon and a few more chapters will do it. I need to know what you guys want to happen and maybe, I could add it in the upcoming drama. :) Yes, there is drama so brace yourselves for the next chapter. You all want Fabian to confess to Nina and they live happily ever after? Well, what fun is that if there's no drama? ;)

Love you all :*


	24. House of Cliffhangers

**Chapter Twenty Four**

"Finally!" Nina wanted very much to sleep after she collapsed on her bed but she knows that Amber would just tell her off and say that she needs to get ready for the After Exams Party that she planned all week.

"Now, now," Amber cautioned her. "Don't go sleeping on your bed, Nina. We have a party to go to."

Nina groaned as the blonde reminded her. "Can't we go later?"

"Actually," Amber grinned. "That's a wonderful idea! Going for the fashionably late, are we? Well, it does give us more time to prepare! I've got to do your hair. It's not right that way. It's all frizzy and well, wavy. I know the perfect style to do on you! And, your outfit has got to change. No one would go there in their uniform, Nins. Lastly, I NEED to put make-up on your too bare face."

"But, I'm so tiiiired," Nina whined like a baby. It was unnatural for her but she really was tired. Fabian made her stay up all night doing math.

"Stop being a baby," Amber pouted as she started to pull Nina off her bed and put her in front of the mirror. "Just this once, Nins. Please. For me?"

"Amber," Nina groaned. "Give me break, please?"

For a moment, Amber didn't reply. Nina looked up to see her fallen face.

"I already know," Amber looked at her straight in the eye.

Nina already understood what she meant. "How'd you know?"

"I've been spending time with Sweet lately, you know, for the budgeting of the graduation party," Amber explained. "He mentioned in passing since you're a friend and..."

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Amber," Nina couldn't help the tears falling. "I didn't want you to know this way but I didn't know how to tell you all."

"Are you sure, though?" Amber hugged Nina, "You won't be able to-"

Nina interrupted. "I thought about it, Ambs. I won't regret my decision any soon."

Amber nodded in understanding, taking her arms from Nina. "When?"

"Soon," Nina's voice cracked.

"Will you be able to go to-"

"No," Nina cut her off. She knew her question already. "Mr. Sweet let me off."

**(AN: I know this is confusing but to those who can catch on, good for you.)**

"Can you at least let me fix you for tonight's party?" Amber asked. "Please?"

Nina nodded knowing that there might not be any more chance for this.

"YES!" Amber squealed. "We only got an hour for you and me. We gotta hurry or else they'll get us. This isn't a house party for nothing, you know."

Nina gave a nervous laugh. Nothing is going to be the same after that confrontation but trust Amber to be Amber.

"Wait," Nina asked when Amber enthusiastically pulled her to sit. "Did you just guilt trip me into this?"

"No," Amber said to quickly. "C'mon, Nina, there's so little time left. I'll do your make-up first and your hair. Mine's just simple."

Before Nina could protest, Amber got to her.

It was half past eight when the two girls finally went down from their sanctuary Most of the people have already left. Well, actually, only their house mates were left in the house. The party ended not too long ago but the place seemed as if it was just getting started.

"Do I really look okay?" Nina asked for the umpteenth time. Amber had changed her mind an hour ago and didn't let Nina see herself in any reflective surface. She only knew she wore a long white dress while Amber looked like a supermodel in her black cocktail dress.

"You look great," answered another voice. Nina turned around to see that it was...

**AN: Cliffie. :) I'll probably post the other half later. Sorry if short. :)**


	25. House of Dances

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Nina turned to see that it was Jerome, in a white button up and slacks, who said that. He even wore a matching black blazer and he looked dashing. But, no matter how dashing he is, Nina was expecting someone else but at least, she just got a compliment.

"I hope you're not planning to replace Patricia that soon," Nina joked.

"Not yet," Jerome sighed but he recovered his composure. "So, may I escort you?" He offered a hand. "You look like your shoes are killing you."

Nina glanced at the high heels and laughed. In the nearly two years she had spent with Jerome in the house, she had grown close to the mischievous boy even if the whole reason for them growing impeccably close is life endangering peril and parts in a play.

"Sure," she grinned at him. Nina glanced at Amber who was mysteriously not there anymore. She just took a deep breath before taking his hand.

Nina grew confused when she realized he was leading her outside. Jerome quickly understood.

"The public party's over, princess," Jerome explained. "This is literally a house party. Just for the House of Anubis."

"Jerome," Nina said in a venomous voice as her grip on his arm tightened. "What is going on?"

"First of all," Jerome tried to get a hold of Nina's hands. "That hurts. Long nails you've got there. Second, you know you're like my sister, Nina, but my lips are sealed." He made a gesture of zipping his lips.

"Jerome Clark," Nina said in the sternest voice she could muster.

"Nina Martin," Jerome imitated her voice while stomping his feet.

"I know that something's going on here," Nina said emphasizing each word. "What have you all done? This is not a regular party and you and I both know it. I know you know something."

"No, it really is just a regular party, Nina," Jerome held up both his hands. "I promise."

"Well then, why are you 'escorting' me?" Nina asked challenging him.

"We all have partners," Jerome explained. "Amber brought along some guy to even out the numbers. And Sweet is here to be Trudy's. If you're asking why you are my partner, well, long story short, I didn't want to end up with Trixie and so Fabian was so happy to switch for me," he winked. "In truth he didn't want to but he owed me."

"Nice story, Jerome," Nina narrowed her eyes. "You could've been convincing if I hadn't known you that well."

Jerome stared at Nina who stared back. They were on at it for a few minutes until Jerome sighed. "Oh alright, if telling you the truth would keep you going. We're behind schedule." Jerome walked faster pulling Nina with him.

Nina grinned as they near their destination. "So, what's all this about?"

Jerome shook his head. "This is why I was tasked to fetch you. The others would have told you everything before we reached this place." Jerome chuckled and glanced at the glowing gazebo. It had twinkly lights all over the place.

Nina stopped and admire the wonderfully decorated gazebo. It was her mistake to do so because when she turned back to Jerome, he was gone.

Nina gave out a exasperated sigh and proceeded to go closer but as soon as she was under the roof, all the lights turned out. Nina suffered a second of panic before a dimmer light was turned on. In the center of the pavilion, Amber stood in her graceful black dress. She was carrying a scrapbook in her dainty hands. Suddenly, a slow song started playing.

Amber gave Nina one of those one sided smiles. "Nina," she breathed. "You didn't think we'd let you leave without a goodbye, right?"

She approached Nina and held her hands. She pulled her into the center and she suddenly realized what song was playing: That's What Friends Are For by Dionne Warwick. The song itself made Nina want to cry.

"I wouldn't let you go without a party, Nins," Amber, too, had tears in her eyes.

"I know," Nina croaked out. "I love you for that, Ambs. Thank you for all of this. Thank you for everything."

"That's what friends are for."

As soon as she finished those words, the sounds and lights went out again and Nina's hands felt empty. Nina gasped and as she did, the lights came back on revealing Patricia (in a black dress too) this time and the familiar tune of Perfect by Simple Plan came to life.

"I know that I wasn't a friend to you at first and I hope you already forgave me for that," she laughed nervously. "I know you're surprised. I mean, I'm not that of a friend, aren't I?" she smiled apologetically.

"You have," Nina smiled. "Since Sibuna. You have been a good friend, Patricia. You're not just the showy type."

"You wish I was," Patricia grinned. "Sorry, I wasn't perfect."

This time, Nina didn't flinch nor gasp. She expected it already. The lights went out and Perfect stopped playing. The next second, Mara was smiling at her and Officially Missing You was playing. By the time, Nina already realized everyone was wearing black except her. She rushed to Nina and hugged her.

"I'll miss you, Nina," she whispered. "Sorry, we're a bit behind schedule. Fabian's getting edgy though we didn't tell him anything. I'm officially gonna miss you as a friend and house mate."

The music turned off and so did the lights. Nina's arms felt empty as Mara left. Nina expected the next one but as the lights turned on and an unfamiliar song played, no one stood before her.

"You're really a true friend," Joy's voice behind Nina spoke and she turned to face her. "You should've hated me at least once or get mad at me but you didn't. Thank you, Nina."

Nina smiled, "Come here, Joy." She opened her arms and hugged Joy. "Thank you too. For Fabian. It's not hard to give him up. I know."

"He doesn't know anything yet," Joy whispered as she let go. "You're a true friend, Nina."

The lights turned off-on and the song just changed into some familiar classical piece. It was the Blue Danube, a song for dancing. Mick Campbell stood before Nina with a rose. He offered his hand and I took it. Soon, they were dancing... for a long time. Mick was quietly leading Nina into the steps.

"Remember when I thought Fabian to dance? Well, this is the memory I leave you, Nina," Mick smiled down at Nina and drifted away as the song came to an end. What A Wonderful World played.

The light didn't turn off as Nina expected, instead, she saw Alfie nearing her with a sunflower. "A sunny flower for a sunny girl," she grinned at him. "I don't know how to waltz but might as well try."

After a whole song of stepping on Nina's foot, Alfie grinned and began to waltz away on his own. A rock song played and Nina knew who it was already. It was Jerome. He grinned at the girl and offered his hand again for the night. Nina took it and they danced to the tune of Best Friend by Weezer.

"Can you tell me now what this is about?" Nina grinned.

"Well," Jerome pretended to think about it. "I guess I could tell you a bit of it."

"Thanks," Nina smiled warmly.

"We all know about you leaving," Jerome said straightforwardly. "Well, most of us know."

"What do you mean?" Nina was confused. Everyone had gone his/her way to say goodbye to her.

"We think Fabian doesn't know. We never really told him and he's next," Jerome warned. "Please don't hurt his girly feelings. We think he thinks this is sort of his proposal to you. We didn't have the heart to tell him otherwise."

Nina buried her face in Jerome's chest. "How am I gonna tell him without breaking his heart?"

"I don't think that's possible. You both want different things," Jerome smiled sadly. "The song's coming to an end," Jerome noted. "I'll miss having you around even though it's only a few weeks left."

"Fabian's here."


	26. House of Love

**Chapter Twenty Six**

After one fleeting hug, Jerome pulled Nina back to him only to spin her to Fabian's waiting arms. The song switched into Oliver James' 'Greatest Story Ever Told'.

"Hey," Fabian said breathlessly as he felt Nina in his arms. "Jerome had you pretty long."

"Jealous?" Nina tried to mask her emotions.

"Amber really got this planned out," Fabian said nervously. "I didn't really expect that she'd really support Fabina," he laughed still nervously.

"Do you know why she did this, Fabian?" Nina couldn't help but croak it out. "Do you?"

"No, I suppose not," Fabian said as he looked up at the roof. "So, I've been meaning to ask you," he took a deep breath, still not looking down on Nina. "It's been nearly two years since I met you and I'm glad I did. I'm glad that you're the chosen one and that because of that, I had gotten so much time with you. I'm happy to have given the chance that I could stand here with you in my arms."

Fabian looked down to his suddenly interesting feet this time, still avoiding looking at Nina. "This is embarrassing. I know. It's stupid of me to go through all those schemes I made just to tell you this and to end up this way. I thought about all those times I had tried to ask you to prom last year and it didn't get through after a lot of interruptions. So, I thought to try a different but stupid approach this time." He gave out a sigh. "Nina, I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?" He stared at Nina's teary eyes and was taken aback to see that those weren't happy tears. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Fabian." It was all Nina could say before the tears finally fell. "I really am. I don't regret making this decision. I'm leaving."

"Nina, I-"

"No, let me finish," Nina's fell uncontrollably and Fabian pulled her into his chest. "In three days, I will leave for America. As soon as I'm assured that I graduate by Principal Sweet, I will go and pack up. My grandma needs me, Fabian. I already have signed up for a college there and I was accepted."

She took a deep breath before continuing. "I love you too, Fabian. But, there's a chance that we might never see each other again after three days time. I'm sorry," she sobbed into his chest.

To her surprise, Fabian gave out a low chuckle. She stopped to look at his face. He was smiling a bitter smile. His laugh was dry and forced. "I had to at least try."

"What?"

"Do you honestly think that I couldn't know about this after all I've done?" Fabian shook his head. "I knew all along, Nins, but I had to try."

The song had ended and silence enveloped them both. Fabian now had tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall.

"I love you," Fabian repeated and his thoughts went back to the library. "I love you more than I should. I love you so much that I'm scared myself because I don't know how much I love you. I know that I love you so much, I'd jump in front of a bullet train just to save you," he pushed a lock of hair covering Nina's face behind her ears, "which would be really daft of me since we know the speed of a bullet train would kill both of us before I actually pull you out of the way."

Nina gave out a shaky laugh as he kissed her temple. "I love you so much that even if you don't love me as much, I have no choice but to still love you unconditionally because without you, I'm incomplete. "

He kissed her eyelids. "I love you so much that I could make you love me in return." He kissed the tip of her nose. "I love so much that my love would make up for all the shortcomings." He lowered his face to hers until their lips had joined together. He kissed her with all the feelings he had.

Nina had never been kissed that way before. The kiss was soft and heartwarming yet she could feel the sadness it was trying to convey. It was like a couple's last kiss or a goodbye for good kiss.

After an eternity, as it seemed to both of them, Fabian pulled back and Nina saw that he was crying. "I love you so much," his voice cracked, "that I'm willing to let you go."

Nina heard so many things the second after he said those words. She heard people gasp. She heard herself gasp. She heard Fabian's footsteps walking away from her. But, the loudest thing she heard was the sound of her heart breaking into pieces.

She didn't realize that it was her heart that would be breaking tonight. Her sight was blurry with tears as she watched Fabian take one last look at her. It was a heartwrenching sight to see that Nina swayed and fell. The last thing she saw was Fabian rushing back to her side. Nina smiled as the darkness finally consumed her.


	27. House of Heated Arguments

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

Nina had fainted due to fatigue and being overwhelmed by so much emotions according to the doctor they had called. Fabian carried her to her bedroom after the doctor finished his check up and as soon as Nina was tucked in safely on her bed, Fabian closed the bedroom door only to be greeted by seven stern faces.

"'Let her go,'" Joy sneered. "Way the idiot, Fabes."

"I know she's leaving but that's not an excuse to break her heart," Patricia frowned.

"Real mature of you, Fabian."

"You were not supposed to to that."

"That's such a genius idea, you got there. You totally made her faint"

Fabian had had enough. "SHUT UP!" He bellowed to his friends. "Can I at least say my side before you all judge me on what you think I did?"

The gang fell quiet as they waited for Fabian to say some lame excuse.

"I know she's leaving and so I'm letting her leave," Fabian said harshly. He had enough of people telling him what to do. "She would been unhappy if I stopped her from leaving. And, even if I let her go, I still would love her. I'm just letting her leave, I'm not gonna stop loving her but you all seem to think that it's all Nina's feelings that matter, right? Have you all thought about me? Did you all think that this would be easier for me when she leaves?"

Silence answered Fabian's questions.

"Now," Fabian scowled. He was exhausted and cranky. "Can I go now or do you still have questions?"

"Go where?" Alfie was the first to break the silence of the gang.

"I have an appointment with very important people," Fabian said shortly.

"At this time?" This time, Mara scowled. It was nearly midnight. Who would Fabian meet at this time?

"I'm supposed to be leaving an hour ago," Fabian excused himself from the group. "I already have permission from Trudy to leave the house."

Fabian rushed to his room and grabbed his luggage which he prepared that morning. He pulled it to the door when he realized that his friends were crowding by the doorway.

"You're leaving?" Amber voiced out everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah," Fabian breathed out. "I told you I have people to meet up with."

"But, you're bringing all your things with you," Mick observed. "Are you going back?"

"I'll be back for graduation," Fabian replied dryly. "I'm sure you all won't miss me for breaking Nina's heart, right?"

"Fabes, you're also our friend," Joy said. "We'll miss you too."

"You won't say goodbye to Nina?" Jerome sounded angry. "After what you did?"

"I would say goodbye but she won't hear me anyway," Fabian snapped. He was really getting annoyed.

"Did you ever think that this would break her heart when she finds you're gone?" Amber bellowed.

"What's it matter?" Fabian turned red. He was already pissed. He had a flight to catch and he doesn't plan on missing it. "What's it matter if it's already broken, right?"

Amber's right palm landed on Fabian's left cheek with much force. Silence filled the area.

Fabian gave a bitter smile. "I totally deserved that. I just expected Nina to do that to me not you. Now, you got your revenge, can I leave now?"

"You're such an asshole," Amber said meaning each and every word. "How could you do this?"

"Do what, Amber?" Fabian nearly shouted. "You don't know what I'm doing and if you know what's good, get out of my way."

Joy knew Fabian real well and getting him angry is not a good thing. He may be a geek but he's a volcano when he explodes. Joy pulled Amber out of the way and made way for Fabian to leave.

Fabian made his way to the door, slamming it as soon as he got out. The rest of the gang were left awestruck in the house staring at the door he just closed.

* * *

><p>Amber paced back and forth in the living room. "How could he? How could he do this to Nina?"<p>

"Amber stop pacing," Jerome said exasperatedly. "It's unsettling."

"He's a douche," Alfie said. "Don't waster your time thinking about it.

"He is not a douche," Joy defended her friend. "I know Fabes. He's up to something."

"Sure, defend your friend," Mara sneered. "He totally deserves it."

"Stop it, Mara," Mick said. "You don't know Fabian that well. I think that he is up to something. He won't give up that easily for Nina. I know him. I saw him study for a test all week without sleep at all. He's that determined."

Mara kept quiet. She knew that arguing with Mick would be pointless.

"Well, if he had a plan," Amber gritted through her pearly whites. "It better be for Nina's happiness."

_AN: I'm hoping this could continue until Chapter 29 so wait for the last chapter. I think I'd post an Epilogue too :) Please continue supporting me until the end. :) Review please :)_


	28. House of Airplanes

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Nina woke up with a start. It's been nearly two weeks since Fabian left with no goodbye. Nina hasn't been sleeping well ever since. She turned on the lamp and glanced at date on her phone. Her flight has been moved due to the stress she had and today is a Monday. Today is also the day she would be leaving.

Nina already had her things packed up and ready yesterday. Today, all she has to worry about is whether she'd be able to board the plane or not.

"Good morning," Amber greeted her, "even though it's not really good."

"Good morning too, Ambs," Nina said sheepishly.

"Wanna grab some breakfast?" Amber asked casually. "If you can," she added. "I mean, what time is your flight, anyway?"

"12," Nina answered. "But, I have to be there at least an hour early."

"Darn," Amber frowned. "And I thought this would be just a bad dream."

"Let's just eat," Nina changed topic. "I have to leave the house at ten."

"It's too early," Amber yawned. "It's only eight thirty and we don't have classes."

"Well, are you gonna be going with me to the airport?"

"Hell yeah," Amber answered almost too immediately.

"Then get your butt off that bed and grab some breakfast so we can all take a bath before leaving the airport," Nina laughed hiding whatever real emotion she feels inside.

When Nina and Amber arrived in the dining room, they found everyone else taking their breakfast.

"Good mor-ning," Joy said with much enthusiasm.

"Morning?" Nina answered confusedly.

"What's with the sing song mood, Joy?" Mick asked stopping himself from laughing.

"Nothing," Joy hid a smile. "I just know something that you don't." She winked.

"Riiight," Mick answered sarcastically. "Anyway, who's going to the airport later?"

Everyone raised their hands as Trudy came in.

"If that's the case," Trudy said. "Be ready by nine thirty, people."

The group continued to eat their breakfast hurriedly and they all rushed around the house to hurry up. At exactly 9:20, everyone is already in the hall, ready to leave.

"I rented a van for us to go to the airport," Trudy informed them as the van arrived.

The all got in the van as the driver put Nina's things at the back. The trip to the airport was long (an hour and a half) and quiet. Not one of them said a word. All was anticipating the moment for when they had to say goodbye.

As soon as they arrived in the airport, the group, excluding Trudy, accompanied Nina until the boarding area since they were running a bit late. They put Nina's bags on the conveyor belt and rushed into the departure area. Most of them are already teary eyed by the time they had to leave since the plane had started boarding.

"Oh, Nins," Amber went and gave Nina a long hug. "Promise me, we'll have contact."

"Promise," Nina grinned.

"Oh yeah, before I forget," Amber rummaged her bag until she found a small book. "This is a scrapbook I made for you."

"Thank you, Ambs," Nina gladly accepted the scrapbook.

The next person who hugged her was, surprisingly, Patricia. "I suck at goodbyes." She laughed. "But stay in contact?"

"Yeah," Nina chuckled.

Jerome was next and his words made Nina have fits of giggles. Alfie made her laugh louder. Who could blame them? They're still the funniest people around.

Nina was crying in laughter by the time she bid goodbye to Mara and Mick who were still avoiding each other. The last person she's talk to before leaving is Joy.

"So glad I got to meet you," Joy hugged Nina. "I guess, it's better not to say goodbye, eh? Clean break?"

"I guess so," Nina smiled sadly.

"It'll hurt more if he's here," Joy whispered.

"I know," Nina whispered back. "Thank goodness for that."

"I know you'll miss him," Joy smiled weakly. "We all him but please don't give up on him 'cause I believe he's not giving up on you."

"I want to believe that too," Nina smiled as she let go of Joy and grabbed her carry on and the scrapbook that Amber gave her.

"Last call for those boarding flight..."

"I guess that's my cue," Nina smiled weakly.

After final goodbyes, Nina took a deep breath and it took all she had to walk away from her friends and get on the small plane. The plane was a small one but she wasn't complaining. There were less seats and your seat is easier to find even though the place was barely empty. She finally got in the plane and found her seat. She was glad she had gotten a window seat. She didn't like the aisle seat very much.

After making herself comfortable in her seat, Nina waited patiently for her seat mate but the plane had to left and the person still hasn't arrived. As the plane slowly rose in the air, Nina adjusted to the change in magnitude and when she got comfortable, she found her eyes wandering around the plane. To overcome her boredom, she flipped through the scrapbook she only just realized she was holding.

The cover had _House of Anubis_ written up front but she could still see the _Fabina_ faintly behind the title. Nina smiled a sad smile as she flipped open the book, a picture of the whole house covered up the whole first page. The inscription below the photo said: '_After the Sibuna Adventure.' _Nina couldn't help but smile. Amber had really thought of everything.

She felt that someone sat beside her but Nina didn't pay the person any mind.

"Sorry, I was in the loo. Bathroom emergency," the voice said in a thick British accent and Nina just nodded, still focused on scrapbook. She was now in a page where Fabian carried her to bed.

"Amber gave you that, huh?" the voice said and it made Nina stop and look and the person beside her. It was Fabian.

"Uh, hi," Nina said awkwardly. "What are you doing on a plane to America?"

"I have matters to attend to," Fabian said. "Just some problematic friend."

"Oh," Nina said. "Do you have any relatives? Where are you staying?" Nina wanted to slap herself. She had a million questions for him and she chose to ask him those. "I don't remember you saying that you have relatives there."

"I'm staying at my _new_ girlfriend's house," Fabian emphasized the word new. "Actually, I've been here just a few days ago but I had things to handle in London and I had to rush back right away. I actually just met my girlfriend's family that time. They were extremely nice."

"New girlfriend, huh?" Nina hid her shock well. "Since when did you...?"

"About two weeks ago," Fabian said nonchalantly. "Give or take a few days."

"Oh," Nina couldn't believe how fast Fabian had gotten over her. "So, are you staying in America for good?"

"Oh, god, no," Fabian grinned. "I just had to handle something with my girlfriend's family. Very problematic, as I said before."

"Oh," Nina fell quiet. She couldn't take any more of this new girlfriend talk. She just shifted her attention back to the scrapbook and flipped the page to some page without Fabian.

"Gonna miss them?" Fabian said as he glanced at the picture of her and Amber.

"Very," Nina's voice broke. "I'll miss them very much."

Fabian watched as Nina's tears fell. She wiped them off angrily and sighed.

"You know what," Nina said, her voice fierce. "I can't take this anymore! How could you just act as if I don't matter anymore, Rutter? You've got a new girlfriend and you're practically living with her!"

Fabian gave off a chuckle which earned him a slap on the arm from Nina. "I deserved that," Fabian rubbed the part where she hit him. "I guess, I shouldn't call her my girlfriend yet. I mean, I confessed to her and she said the same but we never really talked about it since she fainted and I walked out on her."

Nina pieced his words together and smiled. "You mean?"

"Yeah," Fabian grinned. "It's always been you. That won't change anytime soon," he kissed her forehead.

"Wait, so you've been to America and met my..." Nina finally gotten what he tried to tell her all this time. "You met Grams?"

"She's real nice," Fabian smiled. "She gave me a scolding when I told her the whole story. She even hit me with her handbag."

Nina giggled. "So?"

"Well, I had her papers arranged..." Fabian grinned, "...and she'll be ready to go."

"Go where?" Nina's brows furrowed in confusion.

"England, of course," Fabian grinned. "You don't want her all alone there in America when you're studying in London, right?"

"B-but," Nina stuttered. "I'm attending a university in-"

"London," Fabian cut her off. "I fixed your transfer. You already are accepted in UCL so I just canceled your enrollment in that school."

"But, where will Grams stay?"

"My parents are totally cool with her," Fabian grinned. "In fact, she's already there."

"What?" Nina asked. "And, where will we stay?"

"Board a boarding house," Fabian grinned. "Mick's house, actually."

"Wait, so Mick is in on this?" Nina smiled. "Is this why he was defending you so much?"

"I guess," Fabian laughed. The sound was music to Nina's ears. "And Joy also be staying at Mick's. She's in UEL though... with Mick. It's still in London so no biggie."

"Anyone else staying at Mick's?" Nina asked.

"Nope," Fabian said popping the 'p'. "Jerome, Alfie and Mara are going to Manchester U, I think. Different courses. Amber's going to some design college."

"Chelsea," Nina supplied. "She's going to Chelsea."

"So, are you now okay with my idea?" Fabian smiled hopefully.

"Since, you practically thought of everything. I mean, I was worries about Grams and living in another continent..." Nina grinned. "I'd agree on one condition."

"Anything," Fabian breathed.

"Ask me to be your girlfriend," Nina grinned. "Don't worry. I promise I'd say yes. I can't take it anymore. I spent two weeks thinking you'd given up. I'd spent five minutes thinking you're over me and I've spent anothe-" Nina couldn't continue more for Fabian pressed his lips on her.

After a minute or so, they were out of breath. "So, will you be my girlfriend, Nina Martin?" He smiled.

"Yes." She answered without hesitation.

"Yes?" Nina nodded in affirmation. "YES!"

Nina jumped in surprise and it seemed like the whole plane cheered.

"What in the world?" Nina asked, surprised.

"Well, I guess we can go back to London," a familiar voice cheered.

"Jerome?" Nina couldn't believe her eardrums.

"Definitely!" A girl's voice this time.

"Amber?"

"Surprise!" Suddenly the whole house was in front of her.

"I'm surprised, indeed," Nina breathed as she took the sight in front of her. "What are you all doing here?"

"It's my dad's plane," Mick grinned. "I'm not missing a ride in it, of course."

"So, you're in on this?" Nina asked, folding her arms as she stared a them.

"Just us," Mick and Joy said unanimously. They looked at each other and grinned.

"I guess both of you make a great team," Mara smiled.

"I guess we do," Mick grinned.

"No hard feelings, then?" Mara grinned as she offered a hand to Mick.

"No hard feelings." Mick took her hand and pulled her in for a hug.

"Aw, that's just so sweet," Amber gushed. "Now, if the other couple just fix theirs and we'll all be fine now."

"We're okay!" Patricia and Jerome both shouted. They looked at each other and said unanimously. "Are we?" They grinned at each other. "We are."

"That's plain hilarious," Alfie grinned. "Glad we weren't like that, right, Ambs?"

"Wait, you broke up?" Patricia wrinkled her nose in curiosity.

"More than a month ago," Amber grinned.

"What?" Even Nina was surprised. "What happened?"

"We just..." Alfie smiled.

"...fell apart." Amber finished his sentence. "We're still friends, as you can see."

"So, the whole gang's okay now?" Fabian asked. "No hard feelings for me, everyone?"

"I guess you did make Nina happy," Amber said.

"And, you did have a good plan," Jerome grinned.

"And this is happily ever after, right?" Joy smiled.

"Yeah," Alfie grinned. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Everyone groaned. "Alfie!"

"Definitely a jinx."

"Surely."

A new voice joined in the scuffle. The pilot's. "So, kids, back to London it is?"

"Yeah, Uncle," Mick grinned. "I guess that's where we all belong."

_A/N: One last chapter then the epilogue :) Happy New Year to all :D_


	29. House of Graduation, House of Beginnings

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Everyone is already up and wearing their graduation gowns, caps and tassels as early as six in the morning. It was the day they were all waiting for since the first day of high school.

As Nina nervously descended down the stairs, she saw the rest of the gang already waiting down in the hall with their families. Fabian, her boyfriend, was chatting with a couple. The woman had flaming red hair and the man had dark hair just like Fabian's. She noticed that Fabian looked like the man from his eyes to the facial features.

As she approached the Rutter family, a squeal stopped her. A little girl was hiding behind Fabian and like her mother, she had flaming red hair. She looked about six years old to Nina. The girl clutched Fabian's gown like it was a lifeline.

Fabian, thankfully, saw Nina in his peripheral vision and motioned for her to come. Nina took a deep breath and headed towards him.

"Hey," Fabian gave Nina a one-arm hug when she was close.

"Hey," she smiled at Fabian.

"Mum, Dad," Fabian looked at the couple. "This is Nina." He looked back at Nina and introduced to her his family. "Nina these are my parents: Felicia and Derek Rutter."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs. Rutter," Nina smiled warmly at them.

"Oh, please, dear," Derek Rutter smiled back at Nina. "Please call me Derek. Better yet, you can start calling me Dad." He gave off a light chuckle.

"Dad," Fabian turned red, embarrassed.

"Nina," Felicia Rutter grinned. "It's so nice _finally _meet you. Fabian has told me lots about you." Felicia offered Nina her hand and when she took it, Fabian's mother pulled her in for a warm hug.

"By the way, have you met little Darlene?" Felicia Rutter let go and looked down at the little girl.

"Hey there," Nina crouched down and smiled at the little girl. "You must be Darlene. Fabian told me all about you." Nina shot Fabian a look of sarcasm before turning to hug the little girl.

Darlene gave a toothy grin before squealing in delight.

"She's been excited to meet you ever since your grandmother started to stay with us." Mr. Rutter smiled.

"Where is Grams?" Nina looked around for her grandmother.

"She's already in your school gym," Felicia answered. "We figured she might be tired if she'd go here too. Don't worry, though. Danny's with her."

"Danny?" Nina haven't heard of the name.

"Darlene's twin," Fabian answered. "I never mentioned them, didn't I?"

"Nope," Nina giggled. "I guess, you want the attention all to yourself."

Fabian chuckled and pulled her into a hug. "Yes, I do."

The grandfather clock soon chimed as it was time for them to leave. It was already seven-thirty. Graduation was at eight.

"I guess we better get some seats in the gym," Mr. Rutter smiled before ushering his family out the house. "See you all later."

Fabian's hands, from Nina's shoulders, slipped down to Nina's waist as they walked together into the living room.

"I told you all that I'd be back for graduation," Fabian said as he reminisced his walk out nearly three weeks ago.

"Yeah," Mick grinned. "You did. What a dramatic exit that was."

"So, you all ready to graduate?" Nina changed the topic.

"No," Alfie groaned. "College would be horror."

"I'm sure it will," Patricia rolled her eyes.

"And, we're all gonna separate," Amber gushed.

"That's not true, Ambs," Nina smiled weakly at her best friend.

"C'mon, no need to euphemize," Jerome scoffed.

The scuffle got louder and louder. Everyone was surely nervous for graduation.

"Hey guys?" Fabian tried to keep the group quiet. "Guys!" No one can hear Fabian with the noise each one was making.

"PEOPLE!" Fabian shouted earning him everyone's attention. "House of Anubis, you all seem nervous."

"Well, it is graduation, Fabes," Joy rolled her eyes.

"It's not the end though," he grinned at Nina as he remembered Nancy's lines. "It's just the beginning."

"But, we are still going our separate ways," Amber frowned.

"So, why don't we promise to stay in contact?" Fabian grinned. "To have some kind of meetings every week or month?"

"Fabes, you're a genius!" Joy exclaimed. "Let's schedule! What about every Saturday?"

"That's too much, Joy," Mick rolled his eyes. "We have other social activities too."

"Fine," Joy sighed. "Every first Saturday of each month? Reserved for Anubis?"

Everyone mumbled their agreement.

"See, guys?" Fabian smiled. "Not so bad after all, huh?"

"Easy for you to say," Amber teased. "You're with Nina all the way."

Fabian glanced at Nina for help but she just laughed with Amber.

"Hello?" Trudy said from the door. "It's time to go onstage!"

Everyone headed towards the hall.

"You ready?" Fabian asked Nina who still seemed unsure and nervous.

"Yeah," she lied. "I totally lived this role." She reminded him of Nancy in their supposed play.

"Can we take a picture before we go?" Amber asked Trudy. "For memories' sake?"

"Sure, dear," Trudy took Amber's camera from her hands. "But we should hurry up."

Everyone stood in front of Trudy and smiled for the camera.

"Alright," Trudy said behind the camera. "One, Two, Three!"

As the camera flashed, everyone threw their caps in the air, everyone but Nina and Fabian who smiled at each other as caps flew in the air.

"Everything's gonna be okay," Fabian ignored Trudy scolding everyone else for throwing their caps. "Won't it?" He kissed the top of Nina's head.

"Yeah," Nina grinned. For the first time that day, she truly believed that it will. "I guess it will."

A/N: Epilogue is done and ready to be posted. I just need about A LOT of reviews just to see your support :) ;D Sorry if the ending is suck-ish :| The Epilogue is better (I think). It's about 3k words so it's really long. I'll post it soon (as I said, the more reviews, the better.) So guys, REVIEW! :)


	30. Epilogue

**A/N: Drum roll please... Hope you enjoy it though it's a bit rushed. I kinda wanted this to be over it :) Sorry it took long. I had some people read it through to approve of it or not :)  
><strong>

**Epilogue: Ten Years Later**

"I'm back," Fabian tentatively said as soon as he got in the apartment.

Removing his tie, he went in the bedroom only to find Nina sleeping on the bed. "Nina?"

"Mhmm?" Nina moaned. "Overtime, again?"

"Sorry, babe," he lied down beside her and kissed her full on the lips. "I had papers to check."

"Says the dedicated History Professor," Nina yawned. "I'm tired."

"Says the jobless archaeologist," Fabian teased wrapping his arms around her waist. "How could you be tired when you've done nothing all day?"

"Who's fault is that, then?" Nina challenged. "I had a job three weeks ago until you made me quit."

"It was in Iran!" Fabian reasoned. "And you almost got killed for about three times!"

"You can't blame the ruins," Nina interjected. "The structure isn't that stable after a few thousand years."

"Exactly," Fabian grinned as her words were in his favor. "It's dangerous."

"It's the hazard of my job," Nina yawned again.

"It doesn't have to be that way," Fabian kissed her again. "I don't want to lose you... or think I have." He recalled her little escape to Mesopotamia, currently known as Iraq, in which she was rushed to the ICU after she touched a contaminated artifact which was supposed to be a poisoned cup of a king. He had to rush in the country while a war was going on.

"Is this about Mesopotamia?" Nina guessed. "I said I was sorry. I didn't know there was currently a war going on and-"

"Shut up and kiss me," Fabian grinned at _his_ fiancée. "This is exactly why I proposed to you. You might find a way to run away from me again."

"That will never happen," Nina kissed him as she snaked her arms around his neck. Fabian deepened the kiss and Nina found herself lost in the kiss.

"I love you," Fabian said as soon as they broke the kiss, needing air to breathe.

"I love you too," Nina replied.

Fabian looked down at Nina and furrowed his brows. He gazed at the long sleeved polo Nina was wearing. "Is that my shirt?"

Nina blushed. "Well, I needed to sorta feel you around me when I sleep at night."

"So, you pack at least one shirt of mine whenever you go to a site?" Fabian raised a brow.

"Well, I pack two," Nina turned redder if that was possible.

"And, what might you be doing wearing no pants, Ms. Martin?" Fabian grinned. "Not that I'm complaining."

Nina turned as red as a beetroot. "Just shut up and kiss me." She used his words.

"I would gladly comply," Fabian cupped her face and kissed her once again.

The kiss got deeper and deeper as Fabian pulled Nina closer. Nina moaned in satisfaction when she felt Fabian's arms around her. She started to unbutton Fabian's shirt as she craved for more skin contact.

"Ehem," someone cleared their throat by the bedroom doorway.

Nina and Fabian jumped apart. Leaning on their bedroom doorway was a person they hadn't seen in months: Amber Millington.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she blushed red. "I invited myself in since the door was open."

Nina threw Fabian an annoyed look before turning back to Amber. "Ambs, wait for us in the sitting room. We'll be out as soon as we look... presentable."

Amber grinned and hurriedly left their sights.

"Sitting room, eh?" Fabian grinned. "Getting the British terms now."

"After nearly twelve years." Nina rolled her eyes. "Pass me a pair of shorts, will you, babe?"

Fabian scrambled out of bed and got Nina a pair of shorts. "Go ahead and talk to her. I'll just changed out of my..." He glanced at his opened shirt and disheveled hair in the mirror as Nina put on the shorts.

"Just don't be too long," Nina kissed Fabian as she tied her hair neatly in a ponytail. "You know she's not that patient."

"Just go," Fabian grinned. "She might think we..."

Nina just giggled and headed off to the sitting room where Amber was sitting down patiently.

"Hey Ambs," Nina sat down opposite the blonde girl.

"Hey," Amber was still red. "Sorry for interrupting. I didn't know you two were-"

"Not a word about my sex life," Nina said sternly. "So, what's up? What brings you at this time?" Nina glanced at the wall clock that said eleven thirty.

"Actually, Daddy gave me a bonus," Amber grinned. She worked for her father's business. She heads Millington's, a boutique under her father's enterprise. "And I've filed a month's leave."

"And?"

"Well, I've invited the whole gang for a trip," Amber flashed her dazzling whites. "All expenses paid, of course."

"Where?" Nina grew excited. It's been a while since she had left the country.

"Just Africa!" Amber grinned.

"Africa?" Nina echoed. "You're inviting me to Africa?"

"It's only for a week, Nins. Can you go?" She looked at her best friend hopefully. "I've already asked the rest of the gang and-"

"What'd I miss?" Fabian entered the room looking as fresh as possible.

"Just the fact that I'm inviting you both to an all expenses paid trip to the continent of Africa!" Amber gushed excitedly. "It's only for a week, Fabian. Can you please please go?"

Fabian glanced at Nina who looked as hopeful as Amber. He then gave a sigh and nodded. "I guess I can take a week off."

"Yes!" Both Nina and Amber squealed.

"Who's going, by the way?" Fabian suddenly asked.

"Well, I've invited the lovebirds from America but," Amber rolled her eyes, "unfortunately, Mick has to film something in Australia and his wifey is going with him there."

"Even for after four years," Nina grinned. "I still can't believe my college roommate is engaged to your college roommate, Fabian. Mick works fast."

"Well, they pretty well match. It's really such a coincidence that Joy's job is a journalist," Fabian mused. "It's a perfect job for a celebrity like Mick."

"Oh, have you watched his latest movie?" Amber gushed. "The one about the horse rider?"

"The Rider On The Block?" Nina clarified.

"Yes, that one!" Amber squealed. "It's so nice! I can't believe Johnny Depp acts as Mick's dad! It's so... cool!"

"I know!" Nina agreed.

Fabian couldn't keep up with the talk. He didn't really have much free time as the two girls. "So, what about Mara and Jerome?"

"Jerome is busy with some business." Amber whispered, "he's signing a deal with Daddy."

"Oh wow," Nina said. "He is busy."

"Dr. Mara Clarke, on the other hand, doesn't want to go without her Jerome," Amber rolled her eyes. "Those two are stuck together."

"Speaking of stuck together, I totally forgot!" Nina slapped her forehead. "I just got an email from Joy the other day. Apparently, she and Mick finally got the wedding date arranged and are getting married next fall."

"That's great!" Amber smiled.

"They're finally settling down after four years of engagement," Nina sighed. "How about you? When are you gonna settle down and stop your party girl days? Still single and available?"

"Single but not available," Amber winked. "I'm exclusively dating someone."

"Is it that hot model you were with last week?" Nina asked curiously. "Or that rich businessman?"

"It's Alfie, isn't it?" Fabian grinned. He was relieved that he could actually be part of the conversation. "I saw you guys the other day at the cafe."

"Bull's eye," Amber grinned.

"You're seeing Alfie, again?" Nina was surprised. She hadn't seen Alfie for years ever since they all separated ways after university. "That's great!"

"Well, I gotta say I haven't seen him in years! The last time I saw him was when we were still in uni," Amber honestly confessed. "Then, I bumped into him a month ago when his sister went to one of my shops to ask me to design her wedding dress. Well, I was ecstatic to design the dress! Unfortunately, she couldn't pick up the dress on her wedding day so Alfie picked it up for her and we kinda reconnected after that. I mean, he really looked good after all these years even if he's currently jobless.."

Fabian had to agree. Alfie didn't look as lanky as he was in high school. He looked buffer for his...previous job as a criminologist.

"So, I take it that Alfie's going?" Nina smiled.

"Definitely," Amber smiled back. "Oh and Patricia's going too. She's been on leave since last month. Can you believe it? Her boss actually allowed her a three month vacation! She just left her sous chefs in charge." Patricia was head chef of a four star hotel in London.

"So, it's me, Fabian, you, Alfie and Patricia?" Nina clarified. "So, it's just like good old Sibuna days, eh?"

"You're right," Fabian grinned.

"So, you guys are going?" Amber clapped cheerfully. "Let's just meet at my house. We're using Daddy's plane."

"Sure," Fabian said.

"Well, it's late," Amber stood up. "I should be going. I intruded for too long now." She winked at the two.

"Well, see you, Ambs," Nina blushed red as she showed Amber the door.

"See you," Amber exited, giving a small wave before heading to the elevator.

"So where were we?" Fabian smirked as Nina closed and locked the door.

"Sleeping," Nina answered sternly as she went to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"So, everything's packed?" Fabian asked from the kitchen as Nina rechecked their luggage for the trip to Africa.<p>

"Yeah," Nina bit her lip as she made a second thought about the content of her bag. The Eye of Horus rests on her folded clothes.

"You sure," Fabian's voice got louder and Nina hurriedly closed the bag. She was just in time for Fabian entered the room.

"Yep," she grinned and kissed Fabian. "Let's go?"

Fabian carried their suitcase while Nina carried their carry-on bag. They got in Fabian's old Audi and headed for Amber's house where they would all head to the airport at the same time.

When they reached Amber's house, Patricia and Alfie were already there. After hugs and catch ups, a chauffeur drove them to the airport. They checked in for their flight and boarded the private plane.

* * *

><p>"Egypt?" Fabian raised his voice. "I thought this was some exotic trip to Africa, Amber?"<p>

"I said continent of Africa," Amber clarified. "Our first stop is Egypt!"

"What's wrong with Egypt, Fabian?" Nina asked her fiancée. "Don't worry. I packed your Egyptian guide.

"I've had enough Egyptian adventure in my high school days," Fabian said to Nina.

"Well, this is a vacation so it won't be that adventurous, will it?" Nina kissed Fabian.

"I hope so," Fabian kissed back.

"So, how long is this flight?" Patricia asked Amber.

"About 10 hours," Amber answered in a small voice. "It's faster than a public plane ride."

"Ugh, I hate jet lag," Patricia said.

"Just sleep it off," Alfie suggested.

After approximately, four hours on board, the stewardess woke them up for lunch which consisted of grilled chicken and potato salad.

"Who's your chef, Amber?" Patricia asked. "The chicken needs more marinade."

"No work related please, Patricia," Amber rolled her eyes. "And it's Chef Martin D'Angelo."

"No way!" Patricia exclaimed. "He's world renowned."

"He's my uncle," Amber sighed.

"Hey, do you have those shrimp cocktails they have in movies?" Alfie asked.

"Of course we do," Amber smiled affectionately at Alfie. "Elaine, dear," she called out to the stewardess. "Do we still have those shrimps?"

"Yes, Miss Millington," the stewardess nodded.

"Can you please give us a cocktail?" Amber asked sweetly.

Elaine nodded. "Anything else for Miss Millington's guests?"

"Guys?" Amber looked around. "Anything else?"

"Can you please give me a list of dishes you serve here?" Patricia looked to the stewardess hopefully.

The stewardess smiled and nodded.

"Fabian? Nins?" Amber looked at the couple.

"Oh, it's fine," Nina smiled. "Babe?"

"A Tequila would be nice," Fabian grinned.

"Fabian!" Nina looked at him wide-eyed.

"It's alright, Nina," Alfie grinned. "Make that two please."

"Ugh," Nina stood up and sat beside Patricia. "Make sure you're sober when we get to Egypt."

"Relax," Alfie smirked. "We have five more hours."

The stewardess then left for their requests and Nina faced Patricia.

"So, you HAVE to spill," Nina grinned. "Still single, huh?"

"Focusing on my job," Patricia said nonchalantly. "And I can't really entertain suitors or I'll be fired."

"Why?" Nina was confused.

"My boss, like the head of the hotel," Patricia explained, "is courting me."

"Oooh, don't you work at the Clementine?" Amber joined their conversation. "Isn't your boss the super hot Eugene Simon? He's also an actor, isn't he?"

"Yeah," Patricia sighed. "I just can't get him to leave me alone. He's so... persuasive."

"Don't tell me he blackmails you?" Nina joked.

"He did actually," Patricia admitted. "Once."

"Ooh," Amber became intrigued. "Do tell."

"For the first date," Patricia smiled slightly. "He was doing his rounds and saw me working on a cake. He accidentally sort of smashed into half of the cake and apologized. He asked me to dinner for compensation and I said no. I think he became intrigued so he asked me again later that day with a bunch of flowers but I was really busy that day so I refused again. Finally, when I set out to leave, he picked me up for dinner and said if I refused again, he'd fire me."

"Ouch," Nina winced. "That's bad."

"He's alright though," Patricia smiled whimsically. "He's really funny and sweet if you actually get to know him. We go out occasionally."

"So, you like him?" Amber grinned.

"Well, he did allow me on a three month leave even if he kinda begged for me not to leave him," Patricia grinned. "He sounded like a desperate boyfriend asking his girlfriend not to leave him."

"So, are you official?' Amber tried to press for more.

"Not really," Patricia shrugged. "I'm still on the dating zone but he's out of it. He claims that he's exclusively dating me. No commitments yet. He said he'd wait for me."

"When did he say that?" Amber smiled.

"About five to six months ago," Patricia counted through the months.

"I guess he really likes you," Nina giggles. "A normal guy wouldn't wait for you that long."

"I guess he does," Patricia smiled and thought about Eugene Simon professing his _love _for her.

"Miss?" Elaine interrupted Patricia's thoughts and returned with Patricia's menu. "Here's what you asked for."

"Thank you," Patricia glanced at the laminated sheet. "Woah, you serve the sensational Filet Mignon? This is... world class!"

"Mhmm," Amber nodded starting to doze off again.

Nina had the same idea. "Babe," she called out to Fabian. "Wake me up as soon as we get there!"

"Sure, babe," Fabian said as he drank the alcohol before Nina fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"Nins," Fabian's voice shot through her consciousness. "We're here."<p>

Nina slowly opened her eyes and she felt a pang of tiredness as she yawned. "Here in Egypt?"

"Yeah," Fabian said. "Now wake up."

"Mhmm," Nina was still half asleep.

"C'mon, we'll sleep in the hotel," Fabian shook Nina and had managed to let her wake out just until they got in the hotel. Their first day in Egypt was terribly affected by jet lag.

* * *

><p>"Good morning, sleepyhead," Nina greeted Fabian as he found her in the front room watching TiVo five in the morning.<p>

"Morning, babe," Fabian greeted her back.

"I already ordered your usual black coffee," Nina smiled as Fabian sat beside her.

"Where are we going, today?" Fabian yawned.

"Tombs," Nina smiled. "Amber told me and Joy earlier at three."

"You girls are up early," Fabian observed.

"We've had enough sleep in the plane," Nina smiled. "So, let's get ready. We're leaving at seven so that it isn't hot in the desert."

The couple readied themselves and in half an hour, they were already in the hotel lounge having another cup of coffee. They waited a few more minutes before the rest of the gang went down.

"Let's go?" Amber asked the group.

They all rode in a jeep that led them to the deserts of Egypt. The tomb they visited was the famous tomb of Tutankhamun.

The pyramid was exclusive closed for the group to tour thanks to Amber's father's generous donation. As soon as they entered the tomb, Nina felt a feeling of familiarity.

"Nina," Fabian grew alarmed. "Why is your bag glowing?"

"Um..." Nina didn't know how to answer.

"You didn't," Fabian opened her messenger bag and found the Eye of Horus glowing in a light of gold.

"Sorry?" Nina apologized tentatively. "But, I think there's a secret passageway over there." Nina pointed at an area where the wall was glowing.

Fabian groaned and grabbed his phone from his pocket and started dialing.

"Who are you calling?" Nina curiously asked.

"The school," Fabian sighed. "I'm gonna need a longer leave. I won't leave you here if you won't leave because you feel obligated to do this."

"Sure you do," Amber agreed as Fabian talked to his phone. "We're uncovering another mystery."

"You sure you don't need us?" A voice from the tomb entry asked.

"Jerome? Mara?" Patricia made up the figures as they approached.

"Yep," Mara smiled. "When we found out you were going to Egypt not Africa, we rushed here. After all, we wouldn't want to miss seeing the real House of Anubis. We used Jer's plane."

"We also convinced Mick and Joy to come," Jerome grinned at the doorway where another couple was entering. "He canceled his movie."

"So, Nina?" Mara smiled tentatively. "Now that we're all here, might you explain why your bag is glowing."

"Long story," Joy grinned. "Long story short, the glowing thing is sign of protection: Eye of Horus. Nina is the descendant of Amneris and the chosen one to reform the Cup of Ankh which gives immortality."

"Ankh," Fabian echoed. "Shit. We're in the Tomb of Tutankhamun!"

"So?" Amber didn't get what Fabian said.

"Tut-ANKH-amun," Fabian emphasized the word he wanted them to hear.

"Ankh," Nina got it. "The Cup of Ankh. Fabian, what happened after Amneris and Anubis made the pact?"

"Wait, I know that Anubis is the Egyptian god but who is this Amneris?" Jerome asked.

Fabian browsed the iTouch for the answers they needed. He cursed again as soon as he got them. "Good question, Jerome, a very good one. Amneris is supposedly King Tut's mistress. When King Tut died, his wife, Ankhesenamun, had forbidden Amneris to come back in the palace. Amneris, with her illegitimate children, fled Egypt but not before Amneris left the Cup of Ankh in the tomb of her lover. The legend says that Amneris' spirit will not rest until she is reunited with Tutankhamun."

Everyone looked at Nina who grew confused. "Why are you all looking at me?"

"You are the spirit of Amneris, idiot," Patricia sneered. "You're the blood descendant, aren't you?"

"This is another mystery," Jerome grinned. "So worth my month of leave."

"And I thought you grew up," Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Still same old me, Trix," Jerome stuck his tongue out childishly. "I'm still the funny old me, right Mars?"

"Another mystery?" Mara grew confused as she slapped Jerome's arm playfully.

"Uh-huh," Joy grinned.

"You know about this too?" Mick faced his soon-to-be wife. "And didn't tell me?"

"It involved a lot of life threatening situations," Joy grinned. "I figured that you didn't really need to know."

Amber rolled her eyes. "Okay, just to clear EVERYTHING to our newest Sibuna members." She winked at the Mick and Mara. "In a nutshell: Cup of Ankh that granted immortality was owned by the gods. Amneris stole it and the god Anubis got mad and destroyed the cup into seven pieces. But, Anubis made a pact with Amneris and said that every 25 years the cup will be reformed by a descendant of Amneris who was born on the the seventh hour of the seventh day of the seventh month which everyone believed to be Joy. So Joy had to leave to be protected. Unfortunately, Nina is the real chosen one. She got the locket from Sarah and she found all seven pieces around the house with the help of me, Fabian, Patricia, Alfie and in the end, Jerome. We called ourselves Sibuna which is Anubis backwards. We, of course, had bad guys which were Rufus Zeno and sorta-ish, Victor and our teachers. So, in the end, the cup was assembled but no one got immortality thanks to Fabian throwing away the real potion." Amber was out of breath after her long monologue.

"Breathe, Ambs," Nina smiled at the girl.

"So, where is the cup?" Mick grew intrigued and curious.

"It melted, right Nina?" Fabian looked at the Chosen One who bit her lip in reply. Fabian suddenly got nervous. "Nina, where _is_ the cup?"

"It didn't melt. I buried it," Nina admitted. "I talked to Sarah's spirit and she told me to bury it where no one will find it for the next 25 years."

"Are you serious?" Fabian groaned.

"So, the cup isn't here," Mara concluded. "What do we do now?"

"I'd say we go open that passage," Alfie suggested as he glanced at the glowing wall.

"Are we all ready for this?" Nina clarified.

"Sure," Fabian grinned. "We've got you, an archaeologist, me, a history teacher, two rich businesspeople to fund us," he grinned at Jerome and Amber, "an excellent doctor in case someone's hurt," he glanced at Mara, "a journalist who knows what's happening around," he looked at Joy, "an action star who can do stunts," he smirked at Mick, "an excellent cook so we won't starve in here," he nodded at Patricia, "and last but not the least," he looked at Alfie, "in case there's a dead body which there probably is seeing that this is a tomb, we've got a criminologist at hand. So, I'd say we're ready, Nins."

Nina grinned at her friends. They were older now. Smarter and better too. They could handle another adventure that the gods had given them. She glanced at Fabian and he kissed her in approval.

"We don't know what's in there but we can do this. We already done it once," he whispered so that only she can hear. "Don't worry. If we survive this, I'd still marry you." He joked.

"I love you too," she whispered back and took a deep breath.

Nina got the glowing locket from her bag and she smiled as she found the keyhole. As she pressed the eye to the hole, she knew that this adventure would be as memorable as the last. Everyone held hands as the eye turned on its own. They all knew they'd survive this together if they stick together. Nina held Fabian's hand tight and closed her eyes as the wall grew brighter enveloping them in the light of Anubis.

**Fin**

_A/N: I can't think of a good ending (Sorry) so let's just stick with a cliffhanger. The ships are based on the German or Belgian House of Anubis. I forgot. So it was Mick-Joy & Mara-Jerome. Since, there are a lot of Patricia-Jerome fans out there; I just paired Trixie with Eugene Simon (aka the actor who played Jerome). Sorry if there are things that are wrong (never been to Egypt) and I just made the so called 'legend' up. _

_Thank you for all the love and support! Sorry to say that you won't be hearing much from me as I outline my next story! Hope to write (and post) soon! I'm really busy and so I'll be online as much as possible. Visit me on Wattpad or Mibba (which are both practically empty) for original stories :)_

_Last thing before I sign off from House of Graduation, House of Beginnings: Sequel or No Sequel?_

_- GSCross (aka: acrosstheskies)_


	31. Sequel Teaser

It's been a year or so (and two seasons had passed so it was hard to insert a story with the plot of the seasons clouding my mind. Sorry!) but Fabina lives on! :) A new mystery will unravel and new characters will be introduced. Here it is the teaser to the sequel to HoG, HoB! (Again, I apologise for the lateness! I have a life too, you know! Love you guys!)

* * *

><p>A seventeen year-old girl with flaming red hair stared at the chaos in front of her. Clothes were strewn around the floor and every breakable object in the flat was already in pieces, even the 27-year old professor, who sat in the corner, hugging himself as though that would help him not fall apart.<p>

"Fabian?" Darlene Rutter gasped at the sight of her older brother. Fabian Rutter looked like the epitome of heartbroken. His hair askew and his clothes looking about a week old, Fabian trembled at the first word he's heard in a while.

"Oh, honey," Darlene couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks as she watched her brother rock himself back and forth. "It'll be alright. I'm here. You'll never have to be alone. I'll take you home."

_Home._

That word was the last thing he heard that came from Nina's lips before fading into oblivion.

_I'll do anything. Just, return them back home!_

Flashes of her tear-stricken face came into his mind as she begged the jackal-headed figure. Pain can be seen in her eyes as his face was reflected in them.

_Take them home!_

Fabian gave a tired smile as he realised that the god was wrong. The frenzied flat wasn't his home. His home was wherever Nina was. With that thought, his vision blurred and his sister's worried face was the last thing he saw before darkness.

* * *

><p>Please read: If You Could Fall In Love Again!<p> 


End file.
